The world of Scare School
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Set after the fanfic "Demon in Equestria". It's been a year since Fatch stopped Septimus from destroying Equestria and the girls and Discord begin wondering how the vampire is doing. After Twilight makes a machine that can send them to Fatch's world, they decide to pop by for a visit. They soon learn how tough things can be where the vampire lives. Especially for the creatures.
1. Wondering about Fatch

**So... even though it's been a year since my last MLP story... I'm going to do a cross over sequel between MLP and CSS. Hopefully it'll be alright. Btw... it won't affect my series. Just thought I'd do something a little different. :3**

**Set after season 4, and Rainbow rocks. But I'm not going to describe Twilight's castle because, frankly, I can't do it. I'm sorry...**

* * *

><p>Princess Twilight Sparkle smiled softly as she organized her books. Today was a bright, sunshiny Friday, and things had been rather slow today. She'd given Spike the day off, and the young drake was currently sleeping soundly in his basket. So this left her with the chores. But she did not mind. Spike did a lot around here.<p>

And today was going to be special. Her friends were coming over soon. None of them had much to do today either, so Twilight had made the plan for a nice get together. It was going to be perfect. Punch, cookies, plenty of time to talk. Nothing could be better.

_' Let's see. ' _She thought, looking around the room. _' All that's left to do is... dusting. ' _Using her magic to levitate over a feather duster, Twilight began dusting around the castle. Truth be told, she was really looking forward to this little get together. Things had, again, been getting rather boring lately. Getting together as a group again would be refreshing.

The purple alicorn began dusting the top of one of her glass cases, truly shocked at the amount of dust left on it. Spike dusted often, so she HAD to wonder how it got this bad.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something inside. It was green, shining in the light. Curiosity getting the better of her, she dusted the case quickly, desperately trying to figure out what was inside. Once the dust was finally cleared, Twilight could feel herself surprised by what was inside.

A perfect, spherical emerald. The gem was glistening in the light, as if it wanted to be held.

" This gem... "

Twilight mumbled, using her magic to lift the glass away.

" I remember this gem... "

Gently taking it into her hoof, she could feel memories filling her head.

The white vampire alicorn from the human world. The pony with messy tri-colored hair. Red blood drops for a cutie mark and extremely dark red eyes. _' Fatch... '_

How could she have almost forgotten about Fatch? And after he saved Equestria from that demonic pony. It had been maybe a year since she'd last seen him. A year since she'd even seen him through the green orb. She hadn't meant to forget, she'd just been very busy before these last couple days.

She began to wonder how the vampire was doing. Again, it had been a year since she'd seen him. And considering how much excitement he was put in from just bring HERE, how much excitement would he be in back home?

An idea came to mind, and the pony couldn't help but smile at it.

* * *

><p>" Howdy Twilight! "<p>

Applejack greeted, trotting forward into the library.

" How are ya? "

" Fine thanks. "

Twilight answered softly, turning to every pony else. Rainbow dash, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Discord and the cutie Mark crusaders. She smiled warmly as they entered the library.

" Thank you all for coming. "

" So what do you have planned Twi? "

Rainbow dash asked, sounding genuinely curious. Twilight smiled widely, motioning for everyone to sit in a circle. Once they were all situated, the alicorn levitated the emerald in the very center. The other five mares almost immediately recognized it.

" The emerald Flash gave us, so we can see Fatch again. "

Fluttershy muttered, a small twinkle entering her eyes. Twilight smiled brightly at her expression, flying over SLOWLY to sit beside the gem.

" Yes. "

She answered softly, placing a hoof on it gently.

" I thought it would be a good time to take a look. It's been a year since we'd last seen Fatch. "

" Good idea Twi! "

Applejack praised, clapping her hooves together.

" Who the hay is Fatch? "

The mane six turned to the speaker, Applebloom, who, along with the rest of the CMC, looked genuinely confused. That's when Twilight remembered they hadn't even met the brave vampire that had stopped Septimus. The princess smiled softly at the fillies.

" Just a really brave vampire from the human world. "

Twilight carefully picked up the gem, trying her best to think of the white alicorn. Or in reality, the messy haired human vampire. An image began to form above the purple pony, and she, and the rest of them, could see a peculiar scene.

* * *

><p><em>" You look like your in a good mood today Fatch. "<em>

_A strange boy said, setting his tray right beside the vampire they'd grown to know. This boy was covered head to toe in bandages, and he wore a black beanie, a golden beetle necklace, a torn blue Egyptian skirt. The girls knew very little about creature kind, but they could tell this was a mummy._

_" Considering all that's happened. Aren't you still tired? "_

_Fatch took a small sip from his mug, which the girls assumed was a minty tea, before sighing. It was now the girls noticed the vampires broken arm. Shakily he lowered his cup, indicating the left was not his dominant arm._

_" Yeah still tired Ra. Arm's killing me too... "_

_The mummy, Ra, frowned, sinking into his chair a bit._

_" I-I thought you were happy... "_

_Fatch finally seemed to calm down, smiling brightly again._

_" Oh yeah, I am! After school today I was going to hang out with the Winchesters! Flash said that after the rough time they'd had, and now that Laura's back, they needed a distraction. And they wanted to thank me for bringing Laura back, and helping protect the earth from Pyro... "_

_The vampire chuckled at that last part, his entire body suddenly flashing with red, blue, and green runes. The same ones he had when infused with the the Winchester's powers. The creature groaned, clutching at his chest._

_" A-are you alright Fatch? "_

_A voice called from behind them. The duo turned and found it was another vampire who looked a great deal like Fatch, only with no red in his hair, and a few noticeable differences. And one of the larger ones was that his skin was more an ashen grey, while Fatch's was pale to the point it was white. Not to mention his eyes were a glittering purple while Fatch's were a deep crimson red. But the two were still very similar in many ways. _

_" A-are you still in any pain? "_

_Fatch smiled brightly at this, getting up and wrapping his left arm around the child._

_" Nah I'm good Thatch. "_

_He responded softly, carefully pushing Thatch back._

_" Just feeling the after effects of taking on so much power. But I'm good. Now, come on. Let's just eat lunch, ok? You two quit fussin over me. "_

_The other children laughed at this, Fatch and Thatch soon sitting down at the table._

* * *

><p>" He seems... different... "<p>

Twilight said softly, still a bit confused about what she'd just seen. She understood Fatch was at a school more than likely designed for creatures, but what had he been talking about? Being tired? Taking on a lot of power? Hanging out with the Winchesters? ... She'd have to think more on this later. But now she really was focused on how different he seemed. He wasn't this laid back or cheery when he was last here...

" I know. "

Rainbow dash responded, gaining everyones attention.

" He seemed much happier. Wonder how things have been going for him lately? "

" And what was with all that talk of being tired? "

Fluttershy said weakly.

" Was he in an accident? "

" And he said he was going to hang out with the Winchester's. "

Applejack added, quickly getting to her hooves.

" Who are they? Related to Flash? "

This was driving her insane... she wanted to know what had been going on with Fatch lately. And who this Pyro was.

Looking at the emerald, an idea began to form. If she could use the device that got her to Canterlot high through the book that got messages between her and Sunset Shimmer, and the mirror, was it possible she could build a similar device with the sphere Flash gave her? More so, if it worked, would the sphere be a direct link to Flash, or Fatch? And would there be doubles of any of her friends in that world?

She hadn't even realized she had begun to carry out her thoughts, as she had absentmindedly built the device. Turning to face her friends shocked faces, she giggled nervously.

" Well, ah... "

She said sheepishly.

" Who wants to go visit Fatch? "

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a boring first chapter, sorry. Hope you all liked it though! <strong>


	2. Arriving in Deedstown

**I hope this goes alright. I'm not sure how to get from point A to point B. And I hope you all like it too! :D**

* * *

><p>After the main six and Discord walked through the portal, they felt themselves being thrust out of the swirling vortex, being launched to the ground. In Twilights case, she had been launched on too of someone, knocking them to the ground. She could hear the other cry out as if in pain, the tonality proving it was a boy. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find it was actually Fatch himself. His face was contorted in pain, and it took Twilight a moment to realize she was crushing his broken arm. She got up in a flash.<p>

" Oh I'm so sorry! "

She said in a panic, helping the vampire to his feet. Fatch backed up a little and rubbed his broken right arm, hissing lightly before finally looking at Twilight. His sour face immediately turned into a face of glee once he'd realized it was Twilight though.

" Twilight! "

In an instant, the two were locked in an embrace, Fatch only able to wrap one arm around her. But it was great netherless. And soon the others joined in, even Discord. Slowly they departed, Fatch looking confused with everything.

" So... you girls become human when you travel to dimensions like this? "

He asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

" I mean, Twilights color scheme gave away her identity, but human? "

Twilight smiled brightly, looking over her shoulder to find her friends struggling to stand on only two feet. She was a bit curious when she found Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy still had their wings, and Rarity had her horn, but she didn't comprehend it completely to question it right now. She quickly turned back to Fatch, smiling even brighter.

" Yep. I'm the only one who knows how to walk on two legs though, so we might be slow for a bit. "

" Huh... well, then why is Discord still a draconequus ? "

Turning in confusion, she was surprised to find that Fatch was right. While she and her friends had been turned human, Discord remained the same. Lion paw, horns, wings and everything. Was it because he was the spirit of chaos that he wasn't effected by the sudden change in the world?

" Ah, well Twilight I, um... "

Twilight quickly came back to reality and found Fatch looking off towards the left and towards the ground, tapping one of his longer fangs with his crimson claws. And as strange as it sounded, Twilight finally noticed how short Fatch was compared to her. He was, what, 5'? She herself was about 5' 6". Was he always this short?

" I'd love to catch up with you all, but I, ah, I had plans to have lunch with Flash and his family. "

" Oh right. "

Rainbow hurried, snapping her fingers at this information.

" You were going to hang out with the Winchester's. Flash and his family. Who are they again? "

" Yes, I don't recall knowing Flash had a family. "

Rarity pondered out loud, getting a meek smile from Fatch. Yet it also seemed to hold some form of nervousness to it as well. As though... he was afraid to tell them about Flash's family? But why would that be? Flash was a wonderful person. Why would he be afraid to speak of the people he lived with?

" Hey Fatch! "

The group jumped upon hearing that voice. The quickly looked behind Fatch, the vampire in question turning around in a panic, to see a flaming haired man racing up to the creature with a smile. This man stopped right in front of Fatch, smiling brightly.

" I've been looking for you for a while now! Dad said we would be eating a picnic in the park! You know, less crowded, and fun for my brothers! "

" Wh-where is everyone else? "

" Oh, they're coming. "

The boy said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

" I rushed ahead. I couldn't help it. I've been waiting to hang out with you again. "

Twilight narrowed her eyes at this being, feeling like she recognized him from somewhere. His crimson slits with the black sclera, the large wings, the orange hair with the yellow streaks- _' Sweet Celestia! '_ She thought in a panic, feeling a cold sweat breaking out._ ' Is that-?! '_

" Septimus?! "

She yelped, getting panicked looks from both Fatch and Septimus. The demon in question squinted his eyes a bit, as if thinking hard, before his eyes grew wide in obvious fear and realization. He took a few steps back, holding his hands out in defense.

" P-please, I-I don't want any trouble... "

" Why are you bothering Fatch?! "

Applejack hissed, stomping her foot. Fatch bit his lip and held his hand out, hoping the girls would listen to him.

" W-wait, l-let me- "

" I can't believe you have the NERVE to show your face after what you've done to us! "

Rarity cried, placing her hands on her hips in a huff. Fatch tried again, a little more firm this time.

" Please, I'm trying to explain the situation- "

" Oh how I've been waiting for THIS! "

Rainbow Dash flew up and zipped over, fully intending to kick him. To everyone's amazement, Septimus didn't block it. He didn't dodge, and he didn't try to hit back. He simply gasped and closed his eyes, standing ridged and shaking.

Yet Rainbow never landed a hit. And it took her a second to realize she was stuck in place. Looking around her waist, she was surprised to find a long yellow tail with many emerald spheres embedded in it suspending her. Looking behind the demon in front of her, she and the others were TRULY surprised to find it had been Flash who'd stopped her. The angel's face was calm, yet he was clearly upset with the speedsters actions.

Looking to the right a bit, they soon found three other boys and a woman approaching as well, each one looking shocked by the scene.

" I would appreciate, Rainbow Dash. "

Flash said calmly, gently lowering her to the ground. The girls watched as Septimus cautiously opened his eyes and turned to the angel.

" If you did not attack my son. "

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! The main six and Discord have learned of Septimus true relation with Flash! How will they take it, I wonder? :3<strong>


	3. Trying to explain

**I got a nice head start on this story. Happy days. :p**

* * *

><p>" ... What...? "<p>

Fluttershy mumbled quietly. Although, no one could blame her. They were all thinking the exact same thing.

Twilight watched as Septimus looked down, walking backwards and standing right beside Flash. He was shaking horribly, his crimson demonic eyes lining with tears. As if he couldnt stand the thought of them knowing about this. Was he afraid of them knowing? Was he afraid of what they'd think of him? Or was he afraid of ruining Flash and Fatch's reputation?

Twilight cleared her throat, trying to get to the bottom of this, rather than simply wondering.

" Excuse me Flash, but we're all a little confused. "

She said calmly, quickly being interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, since when has this fiery freak ever been related to you? "

" Hey! "

A voice called, and in an instant, a brightly colored boy raced right up to her, glaring at her violently. This man had fluffy neon yellow hair with a different colored stripe on each of his bangs, blue eyes, large neon yellow angel wings and a rainbow tail that held pink at the tip instead off purple and violet.

" Don't talk about him like that! He's trying his darn hardest to redeem himself, and words like that are not necessary! "

" Wh-why are you defending him?! "

Rainbow stuttered, obviously being thrown off by this boys suddenly standing up to her like that. Like she hadn't expected him to do so. No one could blame her for that though, they were pretty shocked as well. This colorful angel seemed so friendly...

" He's always hurting people! He'll never change! "

" Well he HAS lady! And I gotta tell you, he is definitely behaving a whole HELL of a lot better than-! "

" Gold... "

A black clawed hand fell upon the angels- Golds- shoulder, causing him to immediately stop talking and to turn around. The girls were surprised to find it was Septimus who'd stopped him, looking almost disturbed by how Gold had been acting. The demon mustered a sad smile, his eyes reflecting how sincere he was as he said this.

" I've told you before... I deserve anything anyone has to throw at me... "

The girls frowned at this, surprised it had came out of the demons mouth. Flash soon walked forward and wrapped an arm around Septimus' shoulders. Septimus looked at him, seemingly shocked before sighing and leaning against his shoulder.

" You see everyone... "

Flash started softly.

" A while ago, during the new moon, Septimus' curse weakened to the point he regained his original angel form. "

Fatch suddenly walked towards them and pulled a photo out of his pocket, showing it off to the others. It was a picture of a white haired angel boy with silver streaks, red eyes a nd large silver wings. He looked a great deal like the woman in the back really.

" When day broke, and he returned to being a fire demon, my right hand angel Merek came to me, coming up with a plan to help Septimus remember who he really was. "

" It... "

Septimus murmuered, looking down sadly and rubbing his left upper arm.

" It was one of the worst times of my life... realizing how much I lost during the fall... and dealing with everything I've ever done... I-I wanted everything to end... and then... "

He looked up and smiled towards Fatch, all eyes soon following his gaze.

" Fatch showed me the way out. I-I owe him my life... "

Fatch blushed lightly at this and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

" I-I was only trying to do the right thing... "

The creature mumbled before squeaking, as Septimus had actually brought him into a hug. And the girls couldn't help but smile slightly as the prince hugged back.

Twilight turned to face Flash, only to find the angel nodding to the others beside him. What was he doing, exactly? It seemed like the boys- the rainbow one, the dark white haired one, and the one with golden bangs- were slightly against it, yet the woman with silver wings seemed content with it. Flash finally turned to Twilight and ushered Discord to come over as well. Once they were near, he pressed his hands together in a pleading way.

" Twilight. Discord. I was hoping you two would go with my son and do some shopping for me. "

He explained softly, not at all surprised when the two look shocked.

" Afterwards, I would like you to get some lunch. "

" S-sir, with all due respect... "

Twilight mumbled, holding her hands out as if to protect herself.

" I don't think sending Discord and I with Septimus is a good idea. "

" Yeah... I'd hate to argue with the man who gave me life, but I'd rather not go anywhere with the man who nearly killed me. "

Discord hissed lightly, crossing his arms and ignoring the saddened look it brought the demon. Flash narrowed his eyes greatly, to which the spirit of chaos immediately silenced at. The angel looked furious really...

" Septimus has changed. "

The angel spat, clenching his fists tight.

" Go spend the day with him. Fatch. You are going to have lunch with me and my family. Like we planned. "

" Flash, shouldn't I go with Twilight and- "

Fatch tried, turning to look at the trio worriedly before the angel cut him off.

" We are going to the park, Fatch. "

Flash said firmly, turning away from Twilight and Discord.

" Let us go, please. Fatch, I must speak with you. "

Septimus shook as his family dragged his vampire friend away, turning to look at Discord and Twilight nervously. He would admit, he wasn't looking forward to this. He was afraid of how the two would act around him. Taking a deep breath, he threw on a smile.

" S-so. Um... I'll take you two to a ah... creature friendly store. Shall we? "

Twilight and Discord sighed, slowly allowing the demon to lead them. They were afraid of being left alone with him, but they really didn't have much of a choice. Let them hope this wasn't a trap...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, shopping with their enemy. How will that go? :3<strong>


	4. Please understand

**I'm not sure what to say. But this is going to be a sad chapter. Sorry... I hope you can still enjoy it though. **

* * *

><p>The walk to the store was silent. Twilight and Discord didn't want to speak with the fire demon, and Septimus didn't know what to say. He knew his dad sent them on this so they could make up, but he wished he could've hung out with Fatch and his family instead. Instead he was here with two people who wanted to kill him. Who hated him. It was awful...<p>

As they were walking around the store, Twilight found that she was more interested in the creatures around the store. Some with fluffy ears and tails, some transparent, some green in the skin... it was so incredible to her. She had never been too into the supernatural, but all this was fascinating. There were also a select few with the same eyes as Septimus, meaning they were demons. Some with different colored pupils, so maybe they were a different type of demon. Maybe she could ask Flash later.

" Septimus! "

Jumping, she looked in front of the demon to find a vampire child racing up to him. She saw Septimus' face simply light up upon seeing the boy and he soon took a knee, wrapping his arms around the child. This child had short, choppy black hair with straight white bangs, a white crescent moon bindis, a black and red cape with no collar, and beautiful purple eyes. He seemed nice and sweet.

" Hey Moon! "

Septimus said cheerfully, slowly letting go of the child.

" What'cha doin' here kiddo? "

Moon giggled cutely, bringing a smile to Twilight and Discords face.

" Mrs. and Mr. Ramirez were planning to have a nice dinner with Fatch tonight, to celebrate Fatch saving Deedstown and all, and Thatch and I are picking up some groceries for Mrs. Dawn. We were wondering if you'd like to come over. "

Septimus smiled brightly, blushing rather cutely before he softly shook his head.

" I'd love to, but... my parents going to stay at me for the week, and Golds been planning a large meal for days now. "

The vampire pouted slightly before smiling softly.

" That's alright. Some other time. "

" By the way Moon, hows that burn doing? "

Moon blinked lightly before shaking his head a bit.

" It's alright. It still hurts a bit when it's touched, but it's not getting worse. "

Septimus hummed, narrowing his eyes softly.

" Alright. Let me know if it gets any worse though. Hellfire burns are some pretty serious stuff. "

The child nodded and slowly turned to look behind the demon, his smile faltering when he noticed Twilight and Discord. But this was more due to him being shy around new people.

" Um... Septimus? Who are these people...? "

Septimus gulped softly before shakily standing up, wincing as he put pressure on his left ankle. He turned to the duo as well, carefully placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

" Oh, ah, these are my frie- er... acquaintances Twilight Sparkle and Discord. I'm, um... t-trying to convince them I've changed... "

Moon tilted his head a bit, wondering why the demon didn't call them friends. More so, he was hoping that they would see the better side of his fiery buddy. He had seen first hand that Septimus was good. Maybe... maybe he could help. Slowly he shook his head and threw on a smile, walking over to them and holding out his hand to them.

" Well then it's nice to meet you both! My names Moon Gates! "

Twilight smiled, shaking his hand happily.

" It's nice to meet you too Moon. "

" Hey... I-I wanna say something. "

Moon muttered quietly as he shook Discords hand.

" I, um, I never knew Septimus when he was evil, but I do know he's a nice guy now. If it weren't for him... I... I wouldn't be here right now. "

Septimus' hair caught on fire briefly upon hearing that, looking at the child in shock.

" M-Moon, you don't have to... "

" Septimus, it's ok. "

Twilight was slightly worried about how the two were acting. Slowly she knelt down in front of the vampire, looking him right in the eyes.

" Moon, what are you talking about? "

" Well, ah, I-it's a more personal topic but... "

The boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

" I-I never knew the evil Septimus, and after what he did for me, I feel like I should stand up for him. A while back, I couldn't see the light in things. I was so lost in my misery, I thought there was no way out. I even tried to... um... t-take my own life... "

Twilight and Discord gasped at this, both clearly horrified at what they'd heard. They had never heard of anyone wanting to take their own life before. And they couldn't imagine such a sweet little kid like this being in that position. Moon looked down sadly, biting his lower lip at their shocked gasps before taking a deep breath and continuing.

" And I probably WOULD have... if it hadn't been for Septimus here. "

The child looked over his shoulders, smiling brightly at the fire demon.

" When I was about to stab a knife into my neck, Septimus blocked it with his own hands, throwing the knife far into the lake. And he... convinced me that do care about me. I... I owe him my life... "

Septimus smiled brightly, placing his hands over his heart. Moon smiled back, blushing softly before looking at Twilight and Discord.

" He's done much more than just help me! He's helped his demon friend Aries regain his sweet nature and then let him stay with his brothers and him when he had no where else to go! And better still, he helped Fatch defend Deedstown when a psychotic hellfire tried to burn it to the ground! And at the price of his wings too! "

" Wait. "

Discord inquired, looking slightly worried in fact.

" Are they not going to heal? "

Septimus blinked slightly, looking a bit confused before he expressed an oh.

" No, no. They'll heal. It'll just take a lot longer than it normally would. Heh... won't be flying for a month. "

Moon frowned lightly before moving away from the duo, looking at Septimus. Slowly the two smiled at each other, Septimus' tail unknowingly wagging. Suddenly a voice could be heard calling out Moons name, and the four turned to see yet another vampire. The same one Twilight and Discord saw through the emerald. Grey skin, and purple eyes. Thatch, they believed. This boy stopped right in front of Moon and smiled, handing the other some soda and ground meat.

" I got everything. Ready to go? "

Thatch soon turned to look at Septimus, nodding and smiling softly.

" Hey Septimus. Nice to see you again. Are your wings doing any better? "

Septimus nodded softly, folding his hands behind his back. Thatch nodded again and turned back to Moon.

" Anyway, let's go. "

" Ok Thatch. Oh, ah give me a minute. "

Moon suddenly rushed up to the fire demon and jumped up, locking the demon in an embrace. Septimus looked shocked for a moment before happily returning the hug. Slowly the child jumped back to the ground and took off running with Thatch. Twilight and Discord turned to the demon, finding him still smiling brightly. They had to admit... they did see a huge personality difference in the demon. And it was cool to hear what he had done now that he was "reformed".

The demon's eyes soon widened before he quickly shook his head, turning to the two.

" Oh! I forgot! We should do the shopping! L-let's see, what did dad have on his shopping list again...? "

Discord chuckled a bit as Septimus pulled the shopping list out of his pocket and looked over it frantically, getting a soft glare from Twilight.

* * *

><p>After they finished shopping, Septimus buying some nice treats for the duo, (like a book about vampire lore for Twilight and an incredible wacky straw with many stars and bat wings for Discord) they headed over to a restaurant that was completely creature friendly. Perfect for Septimus and Discord, who were different in many ways, and Twilight who still had her horn and wings. But it was a great place. Twilight couldn't believe all the friendly creatures.<p>

The princess looked to her left, finding Discord eating a large sub, then looked forward to find Septimus eating a large steak. Made since, considering all his fangs. She herself had a simple salad, as there wasn't much food here for ponies. A lot of food had meat here, so it was hard to find something she could eat. A salad would have to do.

As the demon began gnawing on the steak bone, Twilight found she couldn't help but ask.

" So. How did you reform? "

Septimus immediately sat ridged, his eyes clearly horrified at the question. Slowly he sighed, dropping the bone and wiping his mouth with the napkin and frowning in clear sadness.

" ... During the new moon... "

" ... Yes, I know that. But how? "

The demon lowered his head to the point she couldn't see his eyes anymore. But she could clearly see him shaking, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. And as much as it surprised her Twilight began to feel bad for asking.

" ... M-Merek the time angel... showed up a-and told me I used to be an an-ngel... a-and soon Aries and Blitz left me, l-le-eaving me to my thoughts... I-I began to see memories I never knew I ha-had... m-my brothers... my dad... m-m-my mom, i... it was too much to bare... "

" Y-you can stop now... "

Twilight whispered, hating how emotionally devastated she'd made the demon. Yet he didn't stop. Strangely enough, he finally looked up and reviled eyes.

" If Fatch hadn't found me when he d-did I... w-I'd be dead right now! "

Septimus placed a hand over his heart, looking more and more sincere with everything he said.

" I couldn't believe he'd help me, a-after everything I've put him through. Yet HE'S the one who showed me the way out. HE'S the one who saved me. And HE was the first one to accept me. Twilight... Discord... "

The demon rubbed his eyes dry and placed his hands on the table, looking at the duo softly.

" I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I... I just want you to understand how sorry I am. I-if I'd been in the right state of mind, I would've never hurt anyone. A-and if you really hate me... if you really can't forgive me... I'll never come near either of you again. I promise. "

The two fell silent, neither sure how to respond. They could clearly see how sorry he was, but they didn't know what to think. They knew this guy as a villain. And now here he was, crying because of guilt. Was this why Flash asked them to have lunch together? Is this what the angel wanted them to see? Or hear?

Slowly Septimus pushed his chair out and left some green paper slips on the table. He didn't even look at either of them.

" ... If you two are done eating, we should probably go meet up with the others... "

He mumbled softly. The others soon rose as well, Discord placing his hands on their shoulders.

" I can teleport us there. "

The spirit said calmly. Clearly he was disturbed too if he was being this serious... in a flash of light, they left the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Seppy's having a tough time making amends. Hopefully Twilight and Discord can forgive him. :)<strong>


	5. Late night

**Heheh... I think SamWolf will like this chapter towards the end. X3**

* * *

><p>The walk back to the park was silent. Septimus didn't want to speak, and Twilight and Discord didn't know what to say. But they didn't know if they WANTED to say anything either. After all, someone they'd once known as a villain had cried in front of them, apologizing and pouring his heart out. They were afraid to speak and possibly make him upset again.<p>

As they approached the park, they could see something a bit more up-lifting. Gold was playing soccer with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie pie, Rarity was talking calmly with Flash and his wife, Fluttershy was with the youngest Winchester and letting a stray cat, and Fatch was talking heartily with the white haired Winchester. It was strange, but Fatch seemed to get along great with the other. And Fluttershy was getting along great with the other Winchester as well. It was great to see really.

As Gold scored what seemed like the winning goal against all three girls, he turned and took note of Septimus expression. As Rainbow began to get frustrated over losing, the angel rushed over and tackled the fire demon, keeping them from falling by flapping his wings harshly and staying in the air. Septimus simply stood ridged, frowning softly. Gold slowly pulled back, looking the demon in the eye.

" Septimus, are you ok? You look like you've been crying... "

He asked softly, looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at Twilight and Discord.

" Did they upset you? There will be serious issues if they did. "

Septimus blinked calmly and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, not even looking at the angel.

" No Gold. They didn't do anything. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with... "

The demon slowly sat beside Flash, getting a saddened look from the angel. Flash placed a hand on his back, rubbing his back softly. The angel looked up at the duo and frowned, looking back down at his son, the woman on the other side of him soon hugging the fire demon.

Fatch frowned as well and slowly walked over to the trio, bending over a bit and looking the trio in the eyes.

" Hey, it's getting late. I should probably get home. "

Flash nodded softly to the creature.

" Hey Rainbow Dash! "

The group turned to watch Gold rush up to a still fuming Rainbow, holding out his hand with a smile.

" Good game. You're a solid opponent. "

Rainbow glared lightly before sighing, slowly accepting his hand.

" Yeah yeah. "

Fatch snickered slightly at how Rainbow was acting before standing up straight, ushering the girls to come closer.

" So... do you all have anywhere to stay? "

He asked softly.

" Cause if you don't, you could always stay with my family for a while. I'm sure my sisters would be delighted to meet you all. "

" You have sisters?! "

Pinkie pie asked enthusiastically, bouncing up and down happily.

" Yeah. Three. And I have three brothers two. "

" Older or younger, darling? "

Rarity asked calmly.

" Two older brothers one younger, and one older sister two younger. A-anyway, you interested? "

" That sounds great Fatch. "

Twilight said cheerfully.

" Thank you. But are you sure you have the room for it? It sounds like you've got a large family. "

" I'm sure. You six could sleep in my room, and Spike and Discord could sleep in my brother Dusk's room. "

" Then where will you sleep? "

" On the couch in the living room. "

The girls were disheartened when they heard this, as Fatch had a broken arm. He shouldn't have to sleep on the couch with an injury like. But before they could say anything about it, Fatch knelt down and wrapped his good arm around Septimus. The demon sobbed lightly, hugging the other back tightly before letting him depart. Fatch smiled lightly, nodding.

" Hang in there buddy. "

Twilight felt her mouth drop a bit at that, realizing Moon and Septimus had been telling the truth about Fatch accepting the demon. She couldn't believe it... she thought Fatch of all people would hate him... slowly, she followed the vampire as he began to lead them to his home.

Septimus sighed sadly, burying his head in his hands. Almost instantly his family was trying their best to calm him down.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been pretty nice. The girls had met the entire Ramirez family (Rarity got along particularly well with Midnight), found out Thatch and Moons relation with the family as Manora and Gates were obviously different last names, and they had a nice hearty chat with Fatch's parents as they ate dinner. And it was an over all great day.<p>

The girls were now sleeping in Fatch's room, still a bit shocked by how dark it was in that room, but happy with how much space there was. It was also fairly warm too, considering how cold Fatch himself was.

Yet there was one who couldn't sleep. Twilight Sparkle. She couldn't help but think about today. It was all such a blur... seeing Fatch again, meeting his family, seeing Septimus reformed and apparently Flash's son... it was all too much.

Slowly she rose from the bed and made her way out into the hallway. Walking down the hall, she passed Marco's room, where the door was wide open and reviled Discord and Spike, who were both sleeping rather soundly. Discord on the bed, and Spike in a small basket. Twilight smiled a bit at how happy they seemed and made her way downstairs, hoping to get some water. As she passed the living room, she was a bit worried when she saw Fatch wasn't asleep on the couch.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, she began to quietly head outside. Taking no more than a few steps, she found the vampire sitting on the end of the driveway. He was in his pajamas, which consisted of a black and white striped shirt, light black pants and black toe socks. He was holding something green... creeping up to him, she was shocked to find it was a green teddy bear in a camp outfit. Twilight giggled softly, getting Fatch to jump and look up at her in shock.

" Ah-! "

Fatch yelped, trying to hide the bear. But since he wasn't wearing his cape and he only had one good arm it was hard.

" I-it's not what it-! Aw man! "

" Aw come on Fatch. "

Twilight said sweetly, slowly sitting down beside him and poking the bears pink nose.

" He's adorable. I didn't know you had a teddy bear. What's his name? "

Fatch blushed brightly and hugged it close, looking down bashfully.

" ... Flippy. "

" Well, Flippy's adorable Fatch. "

Fatch hummed a bit, smiling wide and blushing brighter. Slowly his face cooled, and he looked at the other with a look of pure question.

" Anyway, do you have something on your mind Twilight? "

Twilight bit her lip, unsure if she should bring this up. She saw first hand how badly it affected Septimus, would it affect Fatch too?

" ... Hey Fatch, I-I have to know. "

She began softly.

" Why did you save Septimus? I-I thought you hated him... "

Fatch's smile fell flat as he heard this, sighing softly before looking at the starry sky.

" Even if you can't see it Twilight, I always had the feeling Septimus had some good in him. And it wasn't just because of his mismatched aura, it was a lot of things. How he was friends with Aries, how he protected Blitz and... well, it's hard to explain. But when I heard what had happened to him I... I HAD to help him! Especially since it was Jack who put him in that position! "

" Jack? "

" Oh, ah... he's just a shadow demon a lot of my friends dislike. And a demon whom I simply can't stand... Twilight, Septimus needed help. And I'm not the kind of guy who would turn a blind eye to something like that. Besides, he's working so hard to make things right. I'd have to be heartless to treat him poorly at this point. Look... "

Fatch soon moved onto his knees and looked Twilight in the eyes, shocking her greatly with his sudden seriousness.

" Please, just give him one chance. One. And if he blows it, you can hate him. But all I ask is... that you give him a legitimate chance. "

Twilight looked down, contemplating wether or not to head Fatch's request. At one hand, Fatch had good judgement, and she'd hate to say she didn't trust him again. Yet she also wasn't sure if she should give the demon a chance. He'd nearly killed Discord, and tried to take over Equestria! It was a tough thing to forget.

... Yet she saw him cry earlier. He was being sincere. And if even Fatch trusted him, then maybe this was at least worth looking into. So, against her will, she nodded. She'd give Septimus one chance. And if he blew it, she wouldn't ever go near him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank goodness Twilights giving Seppy a chance. :3<strong>


	6. Starting anew

**I don't know why, I had a tough time typing today. Which explains why it was posted it later today. Sorry.**

**Oh, and Spike may be a little OOC. **

* * *

><p>Twilight giggled as Dusk tried to wake Fatch up. He'd been trying for the passed 20 minutes now, but it seemed like Fatch was sleeping pretty good today. The vampire just didn't seem to want to wake up. It was early morning now, maybe 8:20, and they were trying to wake Fatch up before 8:30 so he could have breakfast with everyone. But it seemed like he had it dead set to stay sleeping.<p>

Dusk huffed, clearly growing frustrated, before smirking a bit evilly. And the house could only watch as the tall vampire grabbed Fatch by the ankles and lifted him up, hanging him upside down. It took a few seconds, but Fatch soon opened his eyes and yelped, struggling with all his might to get down. And the room couldn't help but laugh. Finally Fatch was dropped, which he reacted to by launching his left hand into the ground and springing up into the air, soon landing on his feet. The vampire quickly turned to glare at Dusk, seemingly trying to look intimidating to such a tall vampire.

" Dusk! I HATE it when you do that! "

Dusk, surprisingly not intimidated, chuckled and poked the others nose.

" I know you do. That's exactly why I do it. "

The girls laughed again, unable to help it. Fatch was just so silly when he was frustrated.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was lively that morning, the Equestrian girls, Discord and Spike still fairly giggly from the whole waking-up-Fatch incident. And they didn't want it to end. As much as they wanted to go out and hang around Fatch, he said he had invited some of his friend from school over for the day, and it was so they could study for a large test on monday. Of course, Fatch was cocky, saying he didn't really need to study, but he wanted to help everyone else. So it was still nice.<p>

This was why they were all out walking around Deedstown right now. They had been given some money, curtesy of Fatch himself, and were currently window shopping. They were also wearing sweat shirts with hoods to keep their horns and wings hidden. After all, they didn't look human here. Had they been in Canterlot high, it wouldn't have been a problem. Oh well. It wasn't too bad...

As they walked, they saw someone they hadn't expected to see out in the open. Perhaps they were in a heavily creature populated zone right now... Septimus was out with another person who had raven hair and dark clothes. There was also a strange blue, teardrop shaped crystal on his forehead, and something red and alive in his arms. The girls wanted to assume it was a cat, but it clearly wasn't.

" Thanks for agreeing to join me for coffee guys. "

Septimus said softly, smiling softly at the other man.

" Oooh... after yesterday I could really use something to take my mind off of things... "

The raven haired male smiled brightly, placing a hand on the fiery demons shoulder.

" No problem Septimus. It's been a while since we could hang out anyway. Y-you know, without fighting a power drowned demon such as myself or Pyro. "

_' There's that name again. ' _Twilight thought to herself, narrowing her eyes greatly. _'Who's Pyro? And why does everyone make him sound like a villain? ' _

" Eh, by the way. "

The man continued.

" How's your ankle doing? "

Septimus looked down at his right ankle, almost looking confused. And the girls were confused too, until the fire demon lifted his pant leg up, reviling heavy bandages around his ankle. The man looked worried about this, biting his lower lip with his apparent fangs.

" That spell I used pierces like an angel blade... oh I hope it doesn't leave any permenant damage... "

The fire demon shook his head and placed a hand on the others head, patting him a few times.

" Aww, don't worry yourself Aries. "

He said, laughing a little as he spoke.

" I've delt with worse. I'm fine, ok? "

The man, or "Aries" gulped, but nodded neitherless, looking down at the creature in his arms, frowning ever so slightly.

" How about you, Blitz? How are your ribs doing? "

Suddenly the little red thing in the mans arms shot up, flying in the air with ease. And it took everyone a moment to realize it was, in fact, a baby dragon. His scales were a deep crimson, his facial spines being bright orange, and his head spines being sharp and black. He had small wings, black claws, onyx eyes, black spines on his tail but without a devils tip at the end of it, and orange on his torso. The only concerning thing was the bandages around his torso. Yet he was smiling brightly, flapping his wings eagerly.

" They're fine Aries. "

Blitz said cheerfully.

" They don't hurt much anymore. Besides, they shouldn't take long to heal. "

Septimus suddenly chuckled, easily getting the dragons attention.

" Oh yeah. You heal faster than anyone I've ever met! Your broken leg healed in only a few days when we first met! "

As the group of three began to laugh, the others were soon shocked to find Spike rushing over there. They yelled at him to stop, as none of them really wanted to be around Septimus, but their volume only alerted the demon to their presence. Blitz slowly floated to the ground and stared as Spike stopped right in front of him.

" Oh wow! "

Spike said cheerfully.

" I can't remember the last time I've met a dragon this close to me in size! Wa-I'm Spike, by the way. "

Blitz blinked, a little taken back by the suddenness of this situation before throwing on a smile and shaking the other drakes hand.

" Nice to met you Spike. I'm Blitz. "

Septimus simply stared down at the drake, his animal ears pressing against his head in worry before turning to face the others. The demon sighed before dropping his head into his hand, Aries quickly turning to find what had caused his friend distress. He soon threw on a smile, ushering the girls to come over.

They were a little hesitant, but they slowly walked over to the group, smiling nervously at them. They couldn't help it, what with Septimus being here. They couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him, even after Twilight had told them Fatch's request... clearly the fire demon didn't feel comfortable around them either. Twilight, trying to be polite, offered her hand out towards Aries.

" Hello. My names Twilight Sparkle. "

Aries nodded, slowly shaking her hand. He was a bit hesitant, so he was clearly shy.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Aries Autumn. "

Fluttershy slowly walked over to Spike and Blitz, sitting on her knees to get a good look at Blitz. Clearly she thought he was great, just as she did with any other animal.

" Is this sweet little guy yours, Aries? "

" Ah, no, actually. "

Aries answered softly, turning and smiling at Septimus.

" Blitz belongs to Septimus here. "

" Really? "

Applejack asked, clearly not buying it. Blitz smiled enthusiastically and flew right up to the cow girl.

" Yeah! Septimus saved me twice, actually! First from a horde of demons who were trying to run tests on me, then a second time after I got caught by a shadow girl! Heheh... I've been happily at his side ever since. "

" Has he ever forced you to do something evil? "

Rainbow dash asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Blitz glared at her slightly as if offended she would even ask that.

" No. And for your information, he said I could leave anytime felt ready. He didn't expect me to stay due to his evil ways. "

" ... Guys... "

Septimus mumbled, getting Blitz and Aries' attention with ease.

" C-can we just go...? "

Twilight frowned; she realized Septimus could sense her friends hostility towards him. She hated to admit, but she was beginning to really feel sorry for him. She began to remember princess Luna. How hard it was for her to make friends and get people to forgive her after everything she'd done. And the same went for Discord to some extent. Discord was currently in that position, actually. Septimus was probably the same way right now. Only since he was far more evil than Discord or Luna, he was having a harder time making up for what he did.

And here they were making it harder on him, when this world probably still hated him...

Taking a large breath, not believing she was about to do this, she rushed forward and locked the fire demon in an embrace. Practically everyone gasped. And by the increasingly warm feel of the other, Septimus was probably blushing and deeply confused. Yet she didn't faultier. She simply hugged him tighter. And soon, he hugged back. Probably still confused though.

" ... Septimus. "

Twilight whispered softly, moving back a little to look him in the eyes. From this view, they were sparkling gently. And with that rosy blush on his cheeks, he actually looked rather sweet and adorable.

" I'm sorry things are difficult for you now. But we promise to try our best to over look things, and try to get to know you. Right girls? "

The others fell silent, no one saying a word.

Blitz looked down at Spike, seemingly pleading for the drake to give his friend a chance, while Aries was doing the same to Discord. Slowly, the drake and the draconequus sighed and moved over to Septimus.

" We promise. "

They said in unison. The others, not wanting to look bad, began to mutter in agreement. Septimus smiled brighter than any of them had ever seen, his tail wagging rapidly behind him. His eyes even began to water a little...

" Th-thank you! "

He cried happily, sniffling and pulling an arm free to dry his eyes.

" Th-thank you so much! I-I promise I won't let you down! "

Twilight smiled and looked back, catching Aries gaze. The man smiled and nodded towards her, Twilight soon doing the same. She knew she had done the right thing...

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. At least it felt that way to me. But it was worth it. Hope you all enjoyed, and hope it was worth the wait! ;D<strong>


	7. A day with the Winchesters

**I started a bit earlier, so hopefully I can post sooner today. Enjoy!**

**Also, many mini stories here. Like, each one explaining a duos day. Be ready.**

* * *

><p>The girls chatted happily as they walked up to the Winchester house with Fatch. They had promised Septimus the day before that they'd come over and get to know his family a bit, as he claimed they would like them. They didn't DOUBT it, they all seemed nice. They were just a little unsure of what they'd be doing today is all. They DID know that Spike was excited to spend time with Blitz though. It was cute.<p>

And everyone was looking forward to spending time with someone. Twilight was interested in learning a little about Septimus, Fluttershy wanted to speak with Bronze, Rainbow wanted to beat Gold at something, Discord wanted to test Aries' magic, Rarity wanted to learn where Flash's wife- Laura, they believed- did her shopping, Pinkie pie wanted to try and get Flash to laugh, and Applejack and Fatch wanted to see how tough Silver was. It was going to be a fun day.

Pinkie pie soon rushed forward and rapidly pressed the doorbell. Luckily it was answered rather quickly by Gold, who looked slightly irritated with the ringing. But he soon calmed when he noticed who was at the door. He threw on a bright smile and happily let his tail flick behind him.

" Oh welcome everyone! "

He greeted cheerfully.

" So great to see you again! Please come in! "

As they entered the house, they immediately took in the atmosphere. Silver and Septimus were int he living room, locked in what appeared to be a scary game, Bronze was in a corner of the dining room petting a snowy dog, Aries was reading with Blitz in his lap, and Flash and Laura were cuddling on the couch. This house had a great feel to it, to be honest.

Slowly the girls walked in, closely followed by Gold, moving towards Bronze first. Fluttershy smiled and bent down by him a little, speaking in her soft, sweet voice. A voice of which couldn't be heard outside the group.

" Um, excuse me, Bronze? I was wondering um, what kind of dog is that? "

To everyone's surprise, Bronze didn't respond. He didn't even give any indication he'd heard her. Rainbow glared, assuming the boy ignored Fluttershy.

" Hey! "

She hissed, roughly grabbing the boys shoulder and forcing him to turn around. Bronze yelped and cowered at the other, closing his eyes and holding his hands out in defense.

" Fluttershy was talking to you! You better answe-! "

" Rainbow! "

Gold yelled, catching the whole rooms attention and shoving Rainbow Dash back a little, stepping in front of Bronze as if to protect him.

" Would you cool it?! He couldn't hear her- he's deaf! "

Immediately the group gasped, unable to believe what they'd heard. They simply watched as Gold lightly tapped Bronze on the shoulder, giving him some weird hand gestures when Bronze finally opened his eyes. Bronzes eyes soon lit up, expressing a soft oh before turning to Fluttershy with a bright smile.

" Oh, well ah, h-he's a snow dog. Very rare here, but very loyal. "

Slowly Flash stood from where he'd been, walking over to Twilight and her friends.

" Well then. Now that the incident is taken care of, I feel like you all wanted to get to know some of us better? "

The group nodded, getting a light smile out of the creation angel.

" Well. Shall we split up and meet here again later tonight? "

" Sounds great dad! "

Gold said cheerfully, hopping lightly. Twilight nodded softly in agreement.

" Yeah. Sounds perfect. "

* * *

><p>And so the groups separated. Spike and Blitz were the only ones to stay in the house. Blitz had introduced Spike to the other pets of the house and taken him to the pantry, where there were many goodies laying about. The purple drake was truly enjoying this time too. He didn't know any dragons like Blitz back home. It was nice talking to someone he knew would understand him.<p>

Yet he also couldn't help but wonder why the other had been friends with Septimus when the demon was still evil. Blitz was clearly a nice guy, why would he hang around an evil demon?

As Blitz flew up and grabbed a jar of cookies, Spike found he had to ask.

" Hey Blitz! "

He called up.

" Yeah? "

" Just curious, why did you stay with Septimus when he was evil? "

As if upon instinct, Blitz dropped the jar, the glass shattering into many pieces. Spike jumped back quickly, looking up as Blitz began hovering to the ground. The crimson drake frowned and began to clean up his mess.

" This may sound strange to you but... "

He began quietly.

" After he rescued me from that shadow girl... I... I could see he had some good in him. Like, I asked myself "if he's the king of hell, why did he save me"? It didn't make sense right away, but soon I could see right past his evil demeanor. I could see his potential to be nice. And I guess... I wanted to help him reach this nice point. Does that make sense?"

Spike blinked, eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. In truth, he thought he understood. When Septimus risked his life to save Blitz, Blitz wanted to return the favor. It seemed a lot like dragon code really. And it was a great thing to do as well. Slowly Spike smiled and nodded softly towards the other.

" Yeah. It does. "

* * *

><p>" So where are we-? "<p>

Fluttershy began, stopping herself quickly as she remembered Bronze couldn't hear her with his back turned. The duo had been walking in silence for a bit after they'd boughten some fish, and Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. Rushing forward a bit, she tried again when Bronze began to look at her.

" Where are we going Bronze? "

Bronze blushed lightly before looking down, toying with his hair slightly.

" W-well, ah, whenever I get the chance I head out and get some fish for a stray cat that lives around here... "

" Oh! A stray? "

Bronze nodded softly, smiling warmly.

" Yeah. I'd love to take her in, but we can't keep too many animals at home. "

Fluttershy smiled. Bronze seemed so sweet... and it was obvious he loved animals. He was a little like her in these aspects. She definitely liked being around him. As they reached a small, slightly dirty cat, Bronze slowly knelt at it's side, handing it the fish quietly, occasionally petting her and talking to her sweetly.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile bright at this, amazed at how well Bronze could communicate with animals, considering he was deaf. She was amazed at how well he did in general, but this simply blew her mind. Slowly Bronze began to stand, and as he turned, someone shoved him back to the ground. Fluttershy gasped, turning to see some older human males laughing at him. Looking back down, she watched as Bronze did nothing except hug his knees close and burry his head in them, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

Suddenly the boys stopped laughing, as their leader was sent to the ground. Looking up, they soon witnessed Fatch hissing at the others, truly looking terrifying and causing everyone to run off. Turns out Fatch, Silver and Applejack had witnessed what the bullies had done and Silver knocked down the leader as Fatch scared the rest away.

Silver immediately pulled Bronze to his feet, helping the younger dust off a bit before hugging him tightly.

" Are you alright Bronze? "

The white haired demon asked as he moved his brother back a bit to ensure he saw. Bronze sniffled a bit, but nodded neitherless.

" You know you could probably stop them by yourself Bronze. I know your strong enough. Why don't you stand up for yourself? "

Bronze frowned and looked down, shuffling his feet slightly.

" I-I don't wanna hurt anyone... "

Silver sighed slightly but hugged the boy again, slowly moving back towards Fatch and Applejack.

" Be careful then you two. Take care. "

* * *

><p>As the three walked, Fatch and Applejack began to wonder about how Silver had reacted before. He had mixed his obvious anger with compassion. Normally demons couldn't do this so easily. Septimus was an exception, as he was half angel and creature as well. But Silver had a great grip on keeping himself calm. Bronze and Fluttershy probably hadn't noticed, but his eyes had turned bright red when he shoved that man. He could've easily lost it and do something horrible, but he didn't. And that's what was confusing.<p>

As they made a turn down the forest path, they found a large fallen tree blocking their path. Fatch moved over and attempted to move it, as he could easily do so with his strength, only to not be able to get a decent grip. The vampire blushed in embarrassment, covering half his face with his left hand. Silver simply snickered at this, shaking his head before mentally lifting the tree and placing it out of the way.

" Wow. "

Applejack said in awe.

" How did ya do that? "

Silver shrugged lightly, smirking all the while.

" I'm a psychic. I can lift things with my mind. "

" Oh. "

Aj said softly, not sure what to say now. Turning, she giggled lightly when she found Fatch still flushing.

" I-I could've moved it... "

Silver snickered and rolled his eyes, playfully placing his hands on his hips.

" Uh huh. Sure. "

" Hey Silv, I was wondering- "

Applejack started, only to be quickly interrupted by the psychic.

" Ah, Silver, please. "

" Oh, alright. I was wondering how y'all managed ta stay so calm back there. "

Silver blinked, looking slightly bothered for some reason before sighing, scratching the back of his head.

" W-well... you see... my family has a long history of anger problems, and it's especially bad for me since I'm demon. So I, ah, take many karate classes and meditate a lot to keep myself from losing it. "

" ... Now that's real strength. "

Fatch mumbled, catching the other two off guard. Slowly the prince walked over to Silver and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

" Having the power and holding it back to prevent unnecessary problems. I'm sure your demons can latch onto your anger and possess you, yes? "

Silver looked down, nodding meekly.

" You have learned how to tame your negativity for the good of the earth. That takes true strength there Silver. "

The snowy haired demon blushed brightly and smiled, suddenly looking surprised. The boy turned and looked at his swiftly wagging tail, looking awestruck.

" What is it? "

Applejack asked softly, smiling a bit from the others adorability. Silver simply huffed happily, placing his hands on his still blazing cheeks.

" I-I can't remember the last time my tail wagged like this... "

* * *

><p>Discord snapped his fingers, causing many doves to fly away from behind his magic cape, Aries only watching in awe. The two were locked in a magic battle, as again, Discord wanted to see how good the demon was. Aries soon narrowed his eyes in determination and clapped his hands together, moving them apart to make a rainbow. But he wasn't done there, however. He sent the rainbow circling around the draconequus and up into the sky, the colors soon bursting into their own individual fireworks. Each one took a shape, like red was a heart, orange was a flame, yellow was a sun, ect.<p>

Discord would admit, he was impressed. Magic like this was rare, and he couldn't help but wonder how Aries even knew it. But he soon shook it off and snapped his fingers, causing a bunny to poof into reality. The bunny soon snarled and turned into a large grizzly.

To his amazement, Aries actually shrieked and accidentally made a scythe appear, the scythe chopping the bears head off and causing the balloons and confetti Discord had implanted in his creation to spring loose, the bear soon exploding.

Discord pulled back, amazed at the others sudden violence, watching as Aries shrunk to the ground shaking and holding his head. He looked either frightened with what Discord pulled, or by what he'd pulled. Either way, the little demon was afraid. And that's what mattered. Discord leaned down, looking at him upside down, cracking a smile in high hopes of cheering him up, if even only slightly.

" What's up, short stuff? "

He asked softly, trying to add even just a little humor to liven the other up. Aries simply shook his head, lowering his hands and looking at the draconequus in slight fear.

" I-I conjure up violent things when I'm scared... "

He muttered, now pointing at the sapphire bindis on his forehead. Apparently it had a crack in it. It was hard to see from far away though...

" This crack in my bindis isn't helping either... I don't NEED it to cast spells, it just helps me focus them. It's hard to focus them without it... "

Aries suddenly stood up, to which Discord immediately backed up to, as they'd almost bumped heads.

" Eh, I'm done with magic for now Discord. But thanks for the challenge. "

The draconequus, still a bit confused, simply nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>Pinkie pie and Rarity were walking along side Flash and Laura, as the angels didn't want to be seprerated right now. They were happily holding hands as the two in front of them spoke with passion or humor, enjoying their company really. The group was walking around Deedstown by the stores really, and Laura would point out dresses that she thought would suit Rarity. While Flash would occasionally crack a light smile at Pinkie pies jokes. He didn't laugh though, and it was getting frustrating for the party girl.<p>

Eventually they sat down to rest and eat a little before getting back up. As Pinkie pie and Rarity ate their lunch, they turned to find Flash and Laura happily cuddling on a near by bench. They looked so happy... every once in a while Flash seemed a bit saddened but he would almost immediately shake it off when Laura spoke.

" I wonder what those two are going through right now... "

Rarity mumbled quietly. Pinkie lie tilted her head, a great deal of pizza cheese hanging from her mouth.

" What do you mean? "

" Well, they're ACTING like they've been apart for years now... it's sweet, but a bit concerning too... "

Pinkie pie swallowed the last of her lunch, now reaching for her drink.

" Should we ask them? "

" No. If they HAVE been apart, it might cause unnecessary drama. Let's just enjoy our time with them. "

" Okie dokie lokie! Besides, I still need to get Flash to laugh! "

* * *

><p>Rainbow dash growled in frustration, still fuming over the fact Gold had won, yet another, game of soccer. It was ridiculous! Even IF Rainbow wasn't used to her feet, no one should be able to beat her! So she was a bit glad Gold was willing to go get a drink.<p>

She wouldn't say it out loud, but Gold bothered her a little. He kept winning, and he got so happy when he won. He didn't brag or boast, but that smug look of his said it all.

She turned to watch Gold pay for the beverages, finding a few human males walking up behind him. When Gold turned, one of them splashed the milkshake across his face. Rainbow gasped, disgusted with what the man had done, watching as Golds normally relaxed face turned sour in an instant.

" Hey! "

" Hays for horses dummy. "

One of the larger males said smugly, getting a chorus of laughter from his cronies. One of the others, a skinnier individual, roughly pulled on Golds blue striped bang, laughing all the while.

" Why do you have so many colors anyway? You look like a dork! "

Gold hissed, pulling away and clenching his fists.

" Leave me alone! "

He snapped, only getting more laughs from the group of thugs.

" Hah! You're so stupid! It's no wonder you failed the SAT's! Heck, I doubt you even know what the square root of pie is! "

Gold blushed brightly and looked down, getting only more laughter from the bullies. One of them happened to notice Rainbow dash and began to laugh even harder.

" Oh look! He's got a colorful girlfriend now too! Hah! She's just as freaky as the dummy over here! "

Rainbow growled, wanting to just punch the creeps lights out. Suddenly Gold began to glow bright blue, clearly scaring the humans into shutting up. The angel roughly grabbed one of them by the shirt and pulled him close to his face.

" I dont care if you mock me... "

He hissed coldly, truly sounding menacing.

" But you will NOT mock her. If you value your life... Then you will leave. Now. "

Almost immediately the thugs ran off, screaming all the while. Rainbow smiled slightly and turned to thank the angel, only to find him sniffling and trying despritely to wipe away his tears. Rainbow bit her lip, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" Are you ok? "

" Ugh... yeah... "

Gold muttered, looking at her with his sapphire like eyes.

" I wish they'd leave me alone. I mean, I know I'm kinda stupid, but it's not like I don't try! *sigh*... A-anyway! "

The angel suddenly jumped up, smiling and tail wagging, confusing Rainbow dash to no end.

" You up for a game of basketball? Maybe ultimate frisbee? "

Rainbow giggled, finding that sudden mood swing hilarious before grinning.

" You're on! "

* * *

><p>Septimus and Twilight ate their lunch in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. True Twilight said she'd give him a chance, but that didn't mean she knew how to strike up a conversation with him. She felt awkward trying to talk with him, the demon probably feeling the same. They couldn't help it...<p>

Twilight watched Septimus shuddered, looking over his shoulder as if nervous. He'd been doing that a lot since they came out for the walk, and Twilight couldn't help but wonder why. He seemed almost... afraid. What was he so afraid of? The humans? Sure Septimus couldn't shape shift with his broken wings, but there weren't any humans in sight, so he shouldn't be this paranoid.

Finally Twilight couldn't take it. She had to say something. Maybe she could ask about him...?

" Hey Septimus? "

She asked firmly, getting the demon to jump, his hair flickering with fire briefly. Septimus blushed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

" S-sorry bout that. Guess I'm jumpy... "

" I was just wondering. If you're a demon, but you used to be an angel, what does that make you now? "

Septimus made a face. A face that signified he wasnt sure how answer this question.

" Well ah... t-technically I'm classified as a Rorshack. "

" A Rorshack? "

" Yes. A being with more than one specific species. Say like... a space angel and a werewolf got together, and their child was a mixture of the two. Since they're both angel and creature, they're classified as a Rorshack. Or a wind demon and a shapeshifter.

" What about angels and demons? "

Septimus made a face, as he was actually expecting that.

" Yes, although angels and demons don't tend to be attracted to the other. I was made a demon angel, but was also fused with some creature DNA. "

" Really? "

Twilight gasped, finding a creature-demon-angel hybrid ridiculous sounding.

" Yep. Why do you think I have vampire fangs? "

Septimus chuckled slightly, soon continuing.

" I was perfectly mixed, and I'm technically the only creature-demon-angel Rorshack in existence, but it's genuinely easier just to call me a fire demon. "

" Makes sense. "

Twilight nodded, looking down at her salad.

" ... Do you ever miss being JUST an angel? "

Suddenly Septimus choked on his drink, coughing violently in an attempt to breathe. Twilight gasped and immediately rushed over and pat him on the back. As soon as he could breathe again, he sighed, resting his head in his arms.

" I don't wish to talk about that Twilight... "

He whispered, truly sounding distraught.

" I'm sorry... "

* * *

><p><em>" So how was everyone's day? "<em>

_Laura asked as they reached the Ramirez house. The girls, Spike, Fatch and Discord merely mumbled in response, as they didn't know what to say. It was great really. They'd learned a lot about the Winchesters, Blitz and Aries this day, and that's all they could really say about this. They turned and smiled at he family, watching as they walked away. _

_Fatch slowly turned to the others, smiling softly. _

_" So tomorrow... "_

_He said softly, smiling mischievously. _

_" How would you all like to see Scare School? "_

* * *

><p><strong>I almost couldn't finish this... I'm sorry in advanced, but theres a chance I may not post tomorrow... things aren't going great over here... :(<strong>


	8. Scare School, and meeting Jack

**I have nothing to say...**

* * *

><p>" Now, Scare School is a dark, spooky place, and they don't take kindly to humans. "<p>

Fatch explained to the girls as they walked into Casper's manor.

" I know none of you are human, but sometimes the headmasters are a little, eh... stupid. I'm sure I could easily convince them to let you tour the school, but be ready for a bad reaction. "

The girls nodded, turning to the children Fatch had taken with them to this house. There was Thatch and Moon, and then there was a young, blonde angel girl. They believed her name was Leah? Every once in a while they'd catch her simply staring at Thatch, and they were wondering why. But they didn't want to ask, either. Just in case it was a personal reason.

Fatch soon walked right up to the stair case, calling out.

" Hey Casper! You ready to go? "

Slowly, a ghost child with pale blue eyes phased through a wall, floating right next to the prince. He was smiling brightly, looking either very eager or very sweet. Probably both.

" I'm ready Fatch. Are these your friends? "

Casper looked behind the vampire, smiling at the others.

" Yeah. "

The vampire answered softly, turning and smiling at them as well.

" They're going to tour Scare School today. Thought it would be cool to introduce them to the creature world a bit. "

" That sounds nice. "

Casper said happily, suddenly floating over to a cookoo clock and pulling on one of it's skeletal stands. A portal opened above them, and they quickly jumped up into it.

* * *

><p>The girls couldn't help but be impressed with the school around them. It was so dark and well built. Dusty, full of spider webs and clearly very dirty, but perfect for a creature. It also seemed very sound despite how it looked. It was reminding them of princess Celestias and princess Luna's old castle. Only much more gothic and intact.<p>

Fatch smiled to the group and began leading them up the stair case and towards the left. It took them a bit but they slowly walked by the girls dorm where they found many creatures like a girl with pure black skin, one a living doll and another dead as a doorknob. There was also one that was half chicken, and one that looked like she could be human. And, they could've been imagining it, but they could've sworn Fatch blushed when he saw her.

Amd finally they reached the boys dorm. There were a few furry creatures, one of which had a very long tail, a boy who looked almost like a snake, that one they saw previously Ra, and one boy with green hair and rounded fangs. They all seemed to be digging through their bags for their text books.

Fatch smiled slightly at everyone before he and the other two vampires seprerated, moving to their own beds or coffins. The girls slowly moved into the room a little more and began looking around a bit more. This was a very simple dorm, and even seemed a little small considering the amount of creatures in here.

Feeling slightly claustrophobic, Twilight stepped out into the hallway, waiting for Fatch to get his things, she gasped as she bumped into someone, soon falling to the ground.

" Oh! I-I'm so sorry! "

Opening her eyes, she found the little purple haired girl with black skin from before on the ground in front of her. The girl was now hurriedly piling her books and standing up, holding her hand out for her. Twilight hesitated slightly, the darkened skin concerning her for some reason before accepting her hand, surprised at how soft it was. As she got back onto her feet, she bent down and grabbed the girls books for her.

" Oh thank you miss. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going... "

Twilight smiled softly, trying not to giggle at the others cuteness. She seemed like such a sweet heart...

" Don't worry about it. My names Twilight Sparkle, by the way. "

" I-I'm Lexi. Lexi Bannette. "

" Lexi honey, it's time for breakfast. "

Turning to the left, Twilight found two more shadow people, one a man and the other a woman with long hair. The woman smiled brightly at Lexi, folding her hands in front of her.

" You should get down there if you want to beat the crowd. Your father and I would love to eat with you today. "

Lexi smiled brightly and nodded, folding her hands behind her.

" I'd love to eat with you too mum. Dad. "

Twilight smiled, finding Fatch walking out of the dorm out of the corner of her eye. Fatch met the demon mans gaze and almost immediately glared at him, walking away with a huff. Twilight turned to the demon man, finding him looking down with a saddened expression before he covered his face. The princess couldn't help but wonder what was going on with those two...

* * *

><p>As the classes went by, the group found that a lot of the teachers here knew nothing about humans. But their otherworldly knowledge was outstanding. Their potions, their history, their gym games... the Equestrian girls didn't know how to discribe it. It was down right incredible. Strangely enough though, they had YET to meet the headmasters.<p>

Currently they were in that shadow mans class- Jack, they believed. And he was in the middle of a running lesson today. Meaning the students would have to run around the school.

As he was getting ready to let them loose, he turned to Fatch with a soft expression.

" Fatch, if you'd like you can sit this out. "

The prince scowled, clenching his one good fist in anger.

" Why?! Think I can't run around the school once with my speed?! Think I'm weak?! "

Jack flinched, holding his hands out in defense.

" No, no! Th-thats not what I-! "

" It's just a broken arm Jack! I'm fine! "

Twilight bit her lip, placing a hand on Fatch's shoulder in high hopes of calming him down.

" Fatch, what's wrong with you? "

Fatch said nothing. He simply growled and began running with the other students. The group looked at each other and walked over to Jack, finding the demon looking distraught, rubbing his temples.

" Mr. Bannette, are you alright? "

Fluttershy asked softly, getting a sigh from the shadow demon.

" I don't know how I will ever make things right with him... "

He confessed softly.

" Or with anyone really... "

" Why does he hate you? "

Rainbow couldn't help but ask, getting a glare from her friends. Yet Jack wasn't very affected by this question.

" He has every right to hate me... you see, when a demon gives in to negative emotions like anger, or despair, they lose their mind and become pure evil. I've done many horrible things... most of which revolve around Fatch himself. But also around sweet Leah, my daughter Lexi, poor Septimus, little Thatch- "

" Wait, what did you do to Septimus? "

Applejack interrupted, looking confused. Jack's hair spiked horribly at this, looking terrified at this.

" Well, I uh, um... "

Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the left, twirling his fingers around nervously.

" I kinda... turned him into what he is today and sealed the original king of hell into his soul... "

The group gasped, unable to believe what they'd heard. THIS was the man who turned Septimus into the criminal he'd been for so long?! He was clearly bad news! No wonder Fatch seemed to hate him!

Fatch skidded to a stop in front of them, glaring up at the demon again.

" Come on everyone. "

He said firmly, clenching his fist, looking like he wanted nothing more than to punch the demons lights out.

" Let's head to an early dinner. "

Slowly the group followed the prince, not sure that they wanted to stay by this Jack any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight everyone. Hope this storys going alright... <strong>


	9. Captured!

**The drama starts now. As in... oh I don't know, a villain being a villain. Heheh... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Twilight sighed, walking down the courtyard quietly and making her way over to the "scream board" ramp. She wanted to get some air, as it was incredibly dusty in that school. She didn't know how anyone could sleep in there. But again, they WERE creatures. Perhaps they were used to it.<p>

Slowly she began to climb the ladder, soon reaching the top of the ramp, surprised to find one there as well. Discord was there, poking at one of the creature based delicacies: wiggling tentacle arms. Yuck. Thank goodness Fatch had been prepared with blueberry muffins. They were great too. She thought that Fatch said his brother Dusk made them...?

Discord made a face, snapping his talon fingers to poof them away. Slowly, he turned and acknowledged Twilight, sticking out his tongue.

" I don't know how any of them could eat this stuff... "

He said in disgust, proofing up a cotton candy cloud, taking a large bite out of it. Twilight smiled lightly before sitting next to him.

" Can't sleep either huh? "

She said jokingly, getting a shake of the head from the draconequus.

" Nah. To dusty. That, and one of the kids snores. Couldn't figure out which one though. Feel like it's that little hunchback. "

Twilight shook her head softly, slowly sitting down beside him. She looked up, finding the sky particularly starry and beautiful. Like Flash had worked particularly hard to make this night beautiful. Or maybe his wife Laura, the moon angel. Perhaps she decked the sky here. If she did, she did a brilliant job.

" You know something Twilight? "

Discord mumbled softly, immediately catching the princesses attention. Seriously, she hadn't seen Discord this serious before.

" I don't understand why Fatch said this place was dark and stuff. Remember how he said our world was too cheerful for him? He made this place sound terrible. But really, everyone's so nice. Sure its dark and dusty, but their creatures. They like that. Why did he make this place sound horrible? "

That was a good point. Fatch said this place was dark and tough to live in. But it seemed fine. A little dark, but nothing bad had happened. Sure they had heard many bad things, but nothing had happened. Was Fatch simply over reacted? That didn't seem like him, but... well again, things were going fine.

Suddenly screams filled the air, causing the two to jump horribly into standing up. Before they could do anything, something zipped right in front of them, scaring them into backing up. A demon, who kinda looked like the blue version of Septimus, grinned at them, clenching his fists tight.

" There you are. "

He said eerily, grinning like a psychopath.

" Come with me. Now. "

The demon roughly grabbed Twilights arm, causing her to shriek and try to pull away from the harsh grip. Discord growled slightly before shoving the demon back, proofing up a large lance.

" Leave her alone. "

He hissed, causing the demon to now growl furiously. The demon lifted his hand, which was now blazing with blue fire and slammed his palm into the draconequus' chest. Discord was thrown back, causing Twilight to gasp and rush to his side. The spirit was quaking, the blue hand print causing strange blue markings to appear all around his body, clearly causing him great pain.

Twilight held his head in her lap, glaring at the demon with tears eyes. The demon in question simply smirked, placing his hands on his hips. Clearly he was enjoying this.

" If you want your friend there to live... "

He purred, placing his still warm fingers under the princesses chin.

" Come with me. "

Twilight quickly pulled away, wanting nothing more than to scream she wouldn't be going anywhere with him. But upon hearing Discord give off a whimper, a pathetic animal like whimper, she immediately sighed and looked up at the demon sadly.

" Help him first. "

" Aww, I'm hurt, princess. "

The demon spat, mocking a hurt expression.

" You don't trust me? "

Twilight didn't even dignify that with a response. She simply blinked, glaring spitefully. The demon slowly sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately Discord gasped, the blue markings disappearing from view. The demon didn't give them any time to chat and he simply grabbed the draconequus' throat and Twilights hair. In a burst of light, they were gone.

When Twilight could see again, she found she was with her friends, in a cage. And it didn't seem like there was anyway out.

" My names Pyro, by the way. "

A voice called, and they quickly turned to find the same demon who kidnapped them. He was still grinning, and behind him were many images. Many of Fatch, many of Flash, and many of Septimus. Most of the ones with Septimus in them showed the demon talking to a black haired demon- who looked like Pyro- and a silver winged angel- or Platinum.

Pyro flicked his hair a bit and smirked at he still writhing Discord.

" And I'd just like to say... you're in for one HELL of a time. If you would, watch the images before you. "

" Oh, and why should we?! "

Rainbow dash snarled, getting an unimpressed look from the demon.

" ... Because if you don't... "

Pyro said sinisterly, suddenly grinning crazily again.

" I'll thumb your eyeballs out of your skulls. "

Immediately the girls went quiet, each one now very terrified. And Twilight was beginning to finally see why Fatch was complaining about this world...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not a very good chapter. I'm sorry... <strong>


	10. Seeing the world for what it really is

**Get ready for a long chapter with memories. It will be long, so skip to near the bottom if you aren't interested in reruns. ;)**

* * *

><p>The two neared Flash's golden throne, greatly surprised to find the creator angel fast asleep, his arms resting on the arm and his head resting in his arms. His tail was drooped on the ground lazily, and his wings were pressed against his back. It wasn't often Flash loosened up to this state of relaxation. It almost made the others wish they didn't have to break this to him...<p>

Jack stayed back as Merek neared him, gently shaking the mans shoulders. Flash moaned a little, his eyes clenching tighter and his hands balling into fists. Slowly, however, he opened his eyes and pushed himself back into a sitting position. The angel looked DEAD tired. Made sense though. He'd had a mission not too long ago, and Merek heard it was a mission trying to re-seal a demon almost equal to the creator in power. The mere thought of a demon being almost as strong as Flash was enough to make Merek's skin crawl...

Flash yawned softly, struggling to get to his feet. He shook once up, and it became more apparent that he was exhausted.

" May I help you gentlemen? "

Flash greeted sweetly, yet his formal speech was clearly breaking. He didn't seem to want to speak like this right now. Merek and Jack looked at each other for a moment, before Merek stepped forward, looking at Flash in a pleading way, arms outstretched as well.

" Flash, we've recently discovered a disturbing truth about Septimus. "

Merek explained simply. Clearly he wanted to get right to the point. Flash raised an eyebrow at this.

" How so? "

" We have discovered there has been a curse placed on him. Septimus is actually an angel trapped in the form of a fire demon. "

Flash's eyes widened a little at this, clearly taken back by this news.

" Is that so? "

" Yes. And I have a plan to help him repent and return to acting like an angel. "

Merek continued, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

" Unfortunately we can't fix the effects done to his body. They were too great... but at least we can get him to regain his original personality. "

" What do you purpose Merek? "

" I believe if he is forced to lose the two people who keep him holding on to being a demon- Blitz and Aries- then he might become depressed to the point his angelic subconscious takes over. That his angel self can restore his memory and take away his desire to remain evil or his desire to destroy the world. "

" It is a long shot Merek... "

" I know. But I also know it's the only one we've got. "

Flash sighed a bit before looking off to the side. Obviously he was contemplating wether or not this was a good idea. Merek could feel himself gulp, praying Flash would agree. After all, this really WAS the only way to save Septimus and to get Platinum back. What if Flash decided that Septimus had caused too much destruction to be redeemable? What if he decided it would be beneficial to simply smite him where he stood? The possibilities were endless...

Finally the powerful angel looked up, looking rather hesitant before he spoke his decision.

" Alright Merek. I trust your judgement. "

Merek sighed in great relief, placing a hand on his chest.

" But may I ask who Septimus was before he was a demon? "

The time angel cringed as this question finally arose, taking a deep breath before asking the other a question of his own.

" Sir, do you promise to follow the plan? Because once it's in motion, you cannot go see him. "

" M-Merek, why do you-? "

" Sir, do you promise?! "

Flash jumped back a little at this sudden yell, his wings stretching wide. Now that he saw how serious Merek was about this, he was second guessing saying yes to this... but at the same time... he couldn't bare the thought of denying an angel from being saved... because of his own discomfort. He sighed softly, allowing his wings to close now, holding his hand out.

" Merek, I promise I will follow the plan. "

Merek sighed, taking Flash's hand and giving it a firm shake.

" Ok sir. Remember, I say this with a heavy heart, but... Septimus... is really... "

The time angel took a deep breath, almost not wanting to say it, as he knew the other would react horribly.

" ... Platinum. "

... Things were silent. Flash didn't move. He didn't even flinch. And Merek almost began to fear the angel was frozen in shock. And when Flash DID react, neither the angel NOR the demon could believe what the reaction was. Flash didn't scream. He didn't cry. He didn't even yell. He actually LAUGHED.

" Good one Merek. "

Flash chuckled. _' Crap. ' _Merek thought sadly._ ' Denial. '_

" As if PLATINUM, my eldest son, could POSSIBLY be Septimus. You MUST be lying to me."

" Sir... "

Merek muttered, reaching a hand out.

" You and I both know I'm not... "

" No... no, th-there's no way that's right... he-he can't be... "

Flash whimpered, hands gripping his head and kneeling on the ground.

" He can't be Platinum... I've... nearly killed him so many times... "

" Sir... "

" Why didn't I see it sooner...? "

The creator angel cried, clenching his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall.

" How ELSE could he have possessed me...? "

* * *

><p><em>Septimus hissed, slowly allowing his demonic features to appear. Taking this sign as the demon might start to get violent, Flash allowed his own otherworldly features to appear, preparing for anything.<em>

_" Last question Flash. Did you know that I could possess an angel? "_

_Immediately Flash pounced up, wings spread wide and tail spiking into a large thunderbolt._

_" WHAT?! "_

_Septimus' body quickly faded into nothing but a black smoke, lunging towards the angel. Soon he entered Flash's body, causing the normally very calm angel to flail._

_" GET OUT! "_

_Flash shouted, arms flapping up and down against his will._

_" No way! "_

_Septimus shouted back in his mind, forcing the angels tail to shoot up tall._

_" I'm gonna get the truth out of you! Even if I have to take over your entire body just to get to your mind! "_

_Flash growled, wings flapping violently, lifting him into the air. Once high enough, he flew back down, SLAMMING his body against the ground. He could take this pain, no problem. He just hoped Septimus could not. Springing up, he repeated the action a few times._

_" Oh just give it up Flash. "_

_Septimus spoke, actually using the angels voice to speak. He almost had him._

_" I'm gonna win. "_

_" No... you... won't... "_

_Using up the last bit of his strength, the angel let all his angelic energy to flow towards the outside of his body, the place Septimus would currently be weakest. A bright, angelic golden light blasted from his body, reaching up towards the heavens above. If one were to look at it from far away, it would look like a beam of light falling, or an angel falling down to earth._

_Once it faded, Flash was left laying flat on his stomach, weak, and unimaginably tired from the unnatural use of energy. This blast he had caused was a little something he called Heavens light. Something that could drive any demon in the proximity away for good, screaming in pain had they been caught in the cross fire. Especially true if one happened to be trying to possess him._

_Slowly he stood up, his wings reaching towards the sky. His black animal ears twitched, as if they weren't working right for a moment. Stretching out his back, he sighed. And then... he gave a hearty, EVIL laugh._

_" I told you so Flash. "_

_Septimus laughed, letting his new found tail spike into a thunder bolt position._

_" I am actually MUCH stronger than I look you know... "_

* * *

><p>" Only someone of my blood could possibly have any hope of possessing me... "<p>

Flash whimpered, tears leaking out of his clenched shut eyes.

" It would also explain why only an angelic blade could hurt him... oh goodness why didn't I notice it sooner...? "

Merek knelt down beside the older, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

" H-how could this happen...? "

Flash gasped, looking up at Merek with his hands lowering.

" Merek, who did this to him?! "

Merek nervously bit his lip, unknowingly looking off in Jack's direction. Unfortunately for him, Flash caught this, and he soon looked at the demon, immediately noting his terrified expression. Almost instantly he understood; Flash rose to his feet, looking at the demon with more hurt and betrayal in his eyes than either the angel or demon had seen from him in years.

" You...? "

He whimpered, unknowingly getting closer to the demon, who was backing up in fear.

" You did this...? But why...? Why would you do this to him?! "

Flash's sadden tone was turning into an enraged one, once again frightening Jack greatly.

" What's wrong with you?! Have you no shame?! "

The angels eyes were now a solid blazing gold, indicating he was almost at his anger breaking point. Jack backed up further now, truly fearing the angel now. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so afraid of Flash...

" S-sir, I-if you'd just let me explain- "

Jack tried to reason, but he couldn't finish his sentence- for in that moment, Flash took a step back and shot his hand forward, an insanely powerful blast of electricity shooting from his hand. In an instant it engulfed the demons body, sending him flying back and causing him to land painfully on the ground.

" JACK! "

Merek yelped, barely acknowledging the fact Flash was running away at full speed. The angel rushed over to his fallen friend, his hands hovering a few inches from the demons body. He'd hate to cause even more pain...

" Holy Flash- are you ok?! "

In that moment, Jack's body convulsed, small sparks of electricity being seen attacking his charred body. Blood dripped from his mouth as he curled up into a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably. Oh Flash it hurt... never in his life had he been hit with such a strong amount of electric angelic grace... it was like nothing in this world.

" Oooh-! Hang on Jack! "

Merek cried, carefully picking the demon up bridal style. He couldn't just sit here like this. That amount of angelic energy was enough to take down a freakin HELLFIRE demon. If he didn't get Jack help now, this could be it for the demon...

" I think I know someone who can help! Oh I just hope he'll be willing to help...! "

With a quick movement, Merek pounced up and dove from heaven, just praying that the angel would help Jack. After all, considering what Jack had done to his big brother, the chances were EXTREMELY slim...

* * *

><p>" There you are Septimus. "<p>

Septimus jumped horribly, his entire body bursting into flames. It had been quiet for so long, he hadn't expected any voices to come up. Turning, the flames dying down, he was genuinely surprised to find Merek standing there, looking very seldom and slightly upset. Immediately the demon rose to his feet, raising his fists in a warning way. He wasn't in the mood for this... but he knew Merek was one of the few people who could even REMOTELY knock him down a few sizes. He couldn't afford to lower his guard...

" What are you doing here?! "

Septimus growled, his fists setting themselves on fire.

" Are you here for a fight?! Because I won't show you any mercy if you are! "

" You can relax, Septimus. "

Merek said calmly, holding his hands out to defend himself.

" I am not here to fight. I wish to tell you something. "

Septimus lowered his fists, looking confused as hell really. Merek never came down here just to TALK to him. Something had to be SERIOUSLY wrong. The demons arms completely fell now, raising an eyebrow at the angel questionably.

" What do you want then...? "

" I just want you to know... I am being sincere. "

A fear rose up in the very pit of his stomach at how Merek was acting. The angel only acted like this when he had to deliver bad news. But what kind of news was the angel going to tell him? The angel normally didn't bother telling HIM of all people bad news. Did Flash maybe put him up to it? Why would the angel of creation- his arch freakin enemy- want to tell him something? ... What was the news...?

Septimus sighed, feeling his wings close up behind him.

" Spill it Merek. What's going on? "

Merek bit his lower lip, clearly nervous about telling him. Why would he be though? It wasn't like the world was ending (even thought that'd be GOOD news for the fire demon), and even if it was, Septimus doubted the angel would come here just to tell him that. He wished the angel would just man up and tell him right now. The suspense was beginning to make him crabby.

" Septimus... we have finally discovered your TRUE identity. "

Septimus raised an eyebrow at this, naturally skeptical. What identity? His name was Septimus Winter, and he was born a fire demon. True he had no childhood memories, but then again he woke up one day in the hospital with a nice doctor named Jenette patching him up. Jenette was even the one who gave him his name! Hence why the demon never threatened her. She was one of the few people who was ever nice to him.

" You are not a demon at all. "

Merek continued, Septimus actually insulted by this statement. Yet he said nothing, and waited for the other to continue.

" You're real name is Platinum Winchester. The son of Flash. "

Septimus felt himself burst into flames upon hearing this for a brief second before he glared violently at the angel. That JERK! He had the NERVE to tell him that he was a freakin ANGEL?! Nah, the freakin son of Flash?! ... Did this guy WANT to stir up drama?! Did he WANT to cause him pain?! Holy hell- for an angel he sure liked to stir up trouble!

The demon growled viscously before pulling back a fiery fist and attempting to slam it in Merek's face, the angel dodging it with ease.

" YOU LYING ANGEL B******! "

The demon roared, continuously trying- and failing- to strike the angel.

" Are you TRYING to upset me?! "

He swung again, still missing the strangely calm angel.

" I can't believe you- you jack a**! "

" sigh... think what you want. "

Merek said blandly, turning away right as Septimus tried to strike him, causing the demon to fall to the ground. He looked up at the angel in confusion, wondering why the angel wasn't fighting back.

" I'm going. I pray that you will get through this without too much suffering... "

As the angel vanished, Septimus rose to his feet, unable to help but wonder what had just happened. Never once had he seen the angel so... so... seldom. So... upset about telling him about the fact he was an angel. And he doubted angel would pull a fast one on him with this severity...

No... there was no way he was an angel- nay FLASH'S freaking CHILD. Sure his past was a blank, but come on. An ANGEL?! There was just... no way that could be true...

... He... wasn't an angel... right...? He knew nothing about himself in total seriousness. All he knew was waking up one day, learning he was a demon and being filled with evil thoughts. That's all he knew. That's all he'd EVER known. He didn't know if he had parents, he didn't know if he had siblings, he didn't even know if he used to be human! With all his powers he'd ASSUMED he'd never been human, so he highly doubted he was human. But being an angel... there was just... no way that could be true... especially considering he was severely evil. He just couldn't be an angel...

The floor creaked behind him, and Septimus turned to see Aries walking towards him with Blitz in his arms, the young drake shaking and keeping his face buried in the demons chest. The fire demon smiled, not noticing the saddened look on his friends face. He was just glad to see his friend right now. Unknowingly his tail began to wag and he slowly approached the others.

" Aries! "

He said happily.

" Blitz! Oh MAN am I glad to see you guys! You won't BELIEVE what-... "

Finally he took in Aries facial expression. The psychic was clearly torn, and it seemed he barely had the emotional strength to stand before him right now. It... it worried the fiery being to the core. It wasn't often Aries was like this...

" Aries... "

Septimus muttered.

" Is... everything ok...? "

" ... No... "

Aries whisperd, his eyes closing sadly.

" Everything is NOT alright... Septimus, I-I-... WE... have to leave... "

" Wh-what...? "

Septimus chuckled lightly, honestly fooling himself into believing his ears had deceived him. Needless to say, this did NOTHING for Aries mood; the psychic opened his eyes, glaring softly yet sadly.

" I'm serious Septimus. We need to go. "

" B-but why...? "

The fire demon whimpered, focusing on the dragon now, who'd still refused to look at him.

" Blitz...? "

The dragon sobbed, curling into a tighter ball; it was clear he was crying. Septimus looked back at Aries, who still held a saddened glare; this couldn't be real... this wasn't happening. Blitz and Aries couldn't be leaving him... not now... not after what Merek had told him... this had to be a dream- or an hallucination... it just couldn't be reality...

Septimus frowned sadly, placing a hand on his chest.

" Aries, I... I can't believe you're leaving, I... "

The demon choked horribly, covering his mouth for a brief moment before lowering it and continuing.

" I-I need you. Merek just tried to tell me I'm an angel, a-and- "

" He's right. "

Septimus pulled back upon hearing this, seriously wishing he'd heard wrong. But he knew he heard right...

" ... Wh-what...? "

" You are an angel. Platinum Winchester. The son of Flash himself. I saw you change before my very eyes... "

Could it really be true...? Could he really be the child of Flash...? H-how was it even possible? Before the demon could get too far into his thoughts, he found Aries walk passed him, causing him to immediately turn his head after them. His hand shot out, despite knowing he wouldn't be able to reach.

" W-WAIT! "

Septimus hollered, causing the psychic to slowly stop walking. Yet the other never turned to face him. Should he have turned, he would've seen the tears slowly rolling down the demons face, burning and sizzling with every second. But the demon didn't even acknowledge the burning; no. He couldn't feel it. He didn't even know they were there... he was purely focused on what was happening...

" Please... "

He whispered, unable to yell again.

" Don't go... I-I need you... I-I need you now more than ever... "

The boy could actually see Aries shaking, worrying about his psychic friend. Was it cold, or was Aries, maybe, touched by what he'd just said somehow? A sigh could be heard from the other, and Septimus began to feel relief. He'd assumed Aries had decided to stay. Thank goodness too... Septimus really DIDN'T know how he'd make it without his dear friends... the only ones who understood him... the only ones who probably ever would understand him... he didn't think he had it in him to face this news alone, and having Blitz and Aries there by his side reassured him that he'd be alright.

His heart SANK when he heard Aries response.

" I'm sorry... "

Aries whimpered, summoning the portal to the mortal world with a simple flick of his hand.

" We must go... "

As Aries jumped up and through the portal, Septimus found himself SHOUTING up at him in a fit of despair.

" FINE! LEAVE! I-I DON'T CARE ANYWAY! "

As the portal closed, the demons assumed rage diminished, leaving the demon tearful and hurt. Slowly he fell to his knees, covering his face and crying silently into his hands. He was alone... all alone with the recent fact that he was an angel... a son of Flash himself... all of this was too much for him to take, he couldn't help his crying...

* * *

><p>Septimus groaned a bit as he awoke that morning, feeling unbearable groggy. He had slept a little too well... he didn't want to wake up... and he was mentally cursing himself for waking up that morning. It had been the first decent sleep he'd had in a couple days... slowly he untangled himself from the sheets and began to use his hands to push himself up. However, within the first few seconds of putting pressure on his hands, his wrists began to burn furiously, causing him to his and lift them up to see what was wrong. Blood was leaking through the bandages he'd used yesterday, and the demon couldn't help but be a bit puzzled by it. Normally the wound would've healed by now... why was it still here? Could he not heal instantly if he caused himself the harm? It would make sense he guessed...<p>

So slitting his wrists had more of an effect on him than he thought. Oh well. He wasn't addicted to it, and it calmed him down. So even if it wasn't healed, then so what. The demon sighed, realizing he'd have to get up now to clean them. To be honest, he wasn't feeling very great, and he didn't really wanna get out of bed. He couldn't explain his unwillingness to get out of bed, as it wasn't just because he wasn't feeling well. He just... didn't want to get out of bed... it was like... he didn't possess the will to do so. He realized now bad this sounded; he wasn't an idiot. He also realized he couldn't deny what he was thinking/feeling.

Working up all the will power he could muster, he stretched his wings out and began to make them flutter, enough to keep him slightly levitating him off the ground. Slowly he flew over to the hallway, rubbing his eyes gently with the palm of his hands. He still felt unusually groggy... perhaps he should splash some lava on his face. That SHOULD wake him up. However, instead of heading to the pond in the corner of his room, he went to the bathroom. He also realized he needed a mirror because, quite frankly, he knew he looked like hell. He just needed to know what he needed to touch up on. More than likely his breath... oh Flash his breath stunk...

Finally he flew into the bathroom, carefully lowering himself to his feet and looking in the mirror. The demon that stood before him looked like a ghost of his former self... there were heavy dark lines under his eyes, his hair was a bigger mess than normal, his face was tear streaked, his ears were drooped and twitching, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. The sparkle that had once inhabited them when he did something even remotely fun was gone. Almost as though it had never even been there in the first place.

Septimus sighed at his depressing thoughts, looking down and turning on the hot water tap. This sink was designed a bit differently than a regular sink. The hot tap spewed lava, while the cold one spewed water. It was so both him and Aries could use the sink without incident._ ' Aries... '_ Septimus thought sadly, his already heavy heart clenching horribly at the thought of the younger demon. His eyes began to water, his throat tightening painfully as he began to sniffle. No... he wouldn't waste any more tears on the demon. Aries made his choice, and as much as it hurt... Septimus would accept it...

The demon turned off the tap and began splashing the lava onto his face, rubbing it down a little and around his eyes. He could slowly feel all the sleep draining from his face. It was downright refreshing for him... and the lava itself helped him regain a bit of energy.

He soon turned on his heels, fully intending on going back to bed, when something shifted just in his rear view vision. He froze, narrowing his eyes greatly, wondering what the hell it was he'd just seen. Turning around slowly, he immediately shrieked at what he saw. There, in the mirror, was a demon he'd never personally seen before, but he was frightening as all hell. His hair was black with grey streaks, aqua blue irises with black sclera, very torn red ears, a long red devils tail, and he wore clothes similar to Septimus with visible tares in them. Septimus blinked, his eyes opening wide at the image, feeling a lot more than a little spooked by the image. He didn't remember seeing this before... he didn't know who it was, or why he was even seeing it... this was supposed to be a freakin mirror, showing his own reflection...

The figure suddenly snickered, his fangs glistening in the process before he glared the other down.

" Have you forgotten so easily? "

The monster growled in an unbearably demonic tone. More demonic than even Septimus had yet to see.

" I'm that demonic spirit that you were fused with. I'm that demon who possesses you during the full moon and eats people. "

Septimus gagged upon hearing that last part, wondering why he hadn't suspected this before.

" I am the hellfire demon: Pyro. The last one known before being killed. "

" Wh-what do you want from me? "

The fire demon whimpered, backing up a considerable amount. Pyro chuckled darkly, turning to the side and placing his right hand on his hip, raising a single digit from his left hand up to his mouth as he out up a fake pout.

" Oh Seppy... I thought someone as smart as you would've figured it out by now. "

Septimus growled slightly, wanting nothing more than to punch this guys lights out. But again... it was just a hallucination in the mirror... and he wasn't that stupid...

" I want the spell. "

" Wh-what spell..? "

Pyro let out a loud groan, throwing his head back in pure frustration, his body turning to face Septimus now.

" Flash you're stupid... "

" Keh... coming from the demon who just called me smart. "

" Shut it. It's the spell of the fallen. "

Immediately Septimus was filled with dread because he truthfully knew this spell. It was a spell a powerful yet unknown demon had created years ago for a sure fire way to bring Juan Carlos back to reality. It was a very powerful spell in which only a select few could use. And a spell that required a powerful sacrifice. Many demons liked to call said sacrifice the ultimate blood of the fallen. Someone who was absolutely pure of heart, turned into a savage beast. For years now, Septimus had assumed that Fatch was the ultimate blood of the fallen. A sweet, kind yet hurt child into a frustrated, violent adult. He seemed to fit the bill. And Septimus didn't know of anyone who'd become more fallen or misguided than that.

" You'd think Fatch would be the one, wouldn't you? "

Septimus jumped a little, now realizing that, just like, Platinum, Pyro seemed to share his thoughts as well. Nothing would be a secret to this demon...

" Well you're DEAD wrong. "

What...?

" It's true the vampire had fallen a great deal, but he hasn't gone on a mass killing spree, or even robbed a bank. No, he has far to go before being considered a fallen. The REAL sacrifice... is right in front of me. "

Septimus felt his hair flare up greatly to this, looking panicked beyond belief. HE was the sacrifice to that spell?! Wh-why him?!

" Pfft. Isn't it obvious Seppy? "

Pyro taunted, placing his hands on his hips and shaking them a little.

" The son of Flash himself turning into a blood thirsty fire demon. A killer, a thief, and an all around piece of garbage. "

Septimus pulled back at this, looking down a sadly. Those words hit him like a thousand sharp knives to the chest.

" You're so pathetic. Denying the fact you KNOW you're Platinum, and still believing you're a pure demon. "

Pyro spat, his hair beginning to blaze with dark blue hell fire.

" Why else do you think you're the key to the spell? You're unstable, cold blooded, harsh and cruel. No one will ever forgive you for what you've done, even IF you truly repent. Why do you think Blitz and Aries left you? "

Septimus turned away, not wanting to give the hellish demon the satisfaction of seeing him upset.

" You're nothing. One day, SHE will kill you, and Juan Carlos will be back on top of the demon community. And all anyone will remember about you was the fact you were a pathetic little pawn to bring about the destruction of this world. "

The fire demons fists clenched shut, not capable of hearing much more. He'd already had an unbearably low self esteem lately... he couldn't deal with this right now...

" Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if Flash, the oh-so-merciful-and-LOVING ruler of this world was ashamed to have a son like you! "

Something snapped inside of the boy, and the next thing he knew, he swiftly turned around and growled at the reflection.

" SHUT UP! "

In one swift movement, he sent his dominant fist into the mirror in a harsh blaze, shattering into a million pieces. Pyro was completely gone now, yet Septimus was still too worked up to move. His fist remained bleeding in the remains of the mirror, as he panted heavily as he attempted not trying to have a mental break down.

" If there's one thing I remember about Flash... "

He breathed, feeling his heart aching even further as he said this.

" Is that he was NEVER disappointed in me... "

Slowly he pulled away, deciding to forget about what he'd heard for now. He didn't have the energy to deal with it right now. Instead he turned and left the bathroom, deciding to go back to bed. He was done... he wouldn't be up to ANYTHING after all this...

* * *

><p>" Here. Drink this Flash. It'll calm you down. "<p>

Flash smiled weakly before accepting the cup of warm mint tea from the vampire.

" Thank you... "

The angels hands shook a bit as he raised it to his mouth, taking a sip. The mint to this drink was mild, and soothing to the angels throat, calming him down considerably. It was strange to him, but Fatch actually made REALLY good tea.

The Winchester family was now inside of the princes house, Flash sitting on the couch across from Fatch, and Gold, Silver and Bronze were standing to the side of them. For some reason, none of them wanted to sit down. Fatch assumed it was because they were all too anxious. After all, it wasn't everyday they had to learn their older brother, the one they all probably looked up to, had become a heartless fire demon.

Fatch hadn't told anyone yet, but his heart simply went OUT to that demon right now. He knew what it was like to be screwed over by Jack. Hell, he used to live with the shadow demon. So he understood how hard this must be on Septimus... not to mention Septimus had a family as Platinum. Must be hard to only know yourself as a fire demon for so long, then suddenly hear you're an angel...

The prince tried to clear his mind of this for now so he could remained focused on the main picture here. He didn't want to freak out the Winchester's- Flash, that was the absolute LAST thing he wanted to do. But he felt that if he didn't tell them, if his theory was correct, then they'd be devastated. At least this way... then they had a chance to prevent it...

Fatch opened his mouth to speak when Flash caught him off guard by pointing at the small glowing lights he'd placed on the table.

" Th-those! "

Flash hurried, placing his tea cup down on the table and scooping the lights into his hands, holding them out towards the vampire.

" Th-they're for you! Th-they're your parents- as promised! "

Almost immediately Fatch stood rigid, his ears ringing horribly at what he heard. Flash had brought him his parents?! But why?! He didn't- he meant- he hadn't...

" B-but sir... "

The prince whimpered, his eyes watering a bit.

" I-I didn't fulfill my end of the deal... "

Flash smiled at the boys caution, pulling his hands back a little.

" As I recall, I merely asked you to help us TRACK Platinum. Which you did. Had it not been for you, then we would've never known Septimus was Platinum. We owe you MORE than just your parents, but I want to give you what I promised you. Please, accept it. "

The angel gently placed the small glowing spheres into the Fatch's hands, the vampire in question pulling them closer to see them better. The white glow seemed much more enthusiastic, obviously his mother, while the red one slowly burned brighter. Fatch soon found that both held a faint warmth to them, that was simply inviting, and he loved it. He never wanted to let them go... a small drop of water dripped between the two of them, and it took the child a minute to realize he was crying. He chuckled softly before swiping a hand across his eyes.

" Th-thank you sir... "

Fatch choked, trying to get a grip. After all, he still needed to talk to Flash...

" You're welcome Fatch. They'll return to their materialized states in a few hours. "

" Good. Now sit, before I get too... emotional... "

The creature mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

" I must speak with you. I have a slightly... disturbing thought... about what Septimus might do... "

Fatch winced when he smelled Flash's blood grow uneven for a minute, indicating his heart had skipped a beat. Yet the angels face remained as it had before, seemingly worried about looking too afraid around him. It made sense though... Flash was a powerful angel, and showing too much fear wouldn't be wise...

" Flash, pardon me asking this, I don't mean to cause you any pain with this, but I need to know... "

With a deep breath and a heavy heart, the vampire finally got to the point.

" Has Platinum ever tried to commit suicide? "

Flash's wings sprung open upon hearing this, clearly both horrified and insulted that Fatch would even ask this, let alone even think about it. Even his children seemed nervous about this idea. However, their nervousness was an entirely different form of it. They looked like they were genuinely worried about something other than the idea, as if they were keeping something a secret. Gold was refusing to make eye contact with anyone, Silver was looking at his feet and Bronze was looking off to the left, his right foot scratching the back of his leg.

Did they by chance know something their own FATHER didn't know...?

" F-Fatch, I've never seen Platinum that unhappy before... "

Flash spoke, almost going unheard by the vampire.

Fatch was still stuck on the trio. Did they know if Platinum ever actually DID try it? Or did they have something ELSE on their minds? Did they by chance try it themselves? This last idea made more sense to the vampire. After all, each one of them had a reason behind it, each one that made sense. Gold was bipolar, and his moods could change in a snap. There was no way he could be happy and joyous all the time, especially with his big brother falling and going missing. Silver had demons in his soul, and he didn't have any friends in heaven. He was bound to suffer some form of depression. And Bronze had already stated his thoughts on killing himself, but could that go further? Bronze was bullied often, and he didn't seem very capable of handling it...

Flash d***... this family had more skeletons in it's closets than Fatch once thought... and it was time to get some answers from it's children. The vampire looked directly at them, causing all three of them to cringe.

" I have a feeling Flash... "

The prince said softly, getting to his feet and walking over to the children before stopping a few feet in front of them.

" That your children may not always tell you everything. Let's start with Gold here. "

Golds wings instinctively tightened behind him, and Fatch recognized this as the sign he was uncomfortable. More so, he was afraid of the question.

" Your bipolar disorder makes you change moods frequently, yes? "

The angel gulped, but nodded regardless.

" So I'm sure you feel sad a lot as well, yes? "

Once again Gold nodded, avoiding his fathers eyes.

" Would I be safe to assume you've at least thought of ending it before? "

The angel pressed himself against the wall, his face turning bright red. Silver suddenly moved in front of him, glaring at the vampire with red eyes, indicating he was getting rather furious at this point.

" Leave him alone already! A-and besides, who are YOU to judge him for how he feels?! You've tried to kill yourself at LEAST 4 times already! "

Fatch lowered his eyes a bit, yet he truly did admire how Silver just stood up for his brother.

" 2 times, get your facts right. And might I add, mr. Silver, I do believe you're in the same boat. "

Silver cringed, pulling back in fear now.

" You're filled with demons, there is NO way you haven't thought of it. "

" FATCH JUST STOP IT! "

The children all turned around to find Flash glaring with blazing golden eyes, the once green spheres in his tail swirling with a blue aura.

" Stop interrogating my children! What did they do to deserve this?! "

Fatch blinked calmly before standing up straight.

" Flash, you've been so lost in your own misery, you've failed to notice your children's own misery. But I can see right through it. I used to be the same way... "

" ... H-he's right... "

Amazingly, this quiet little voice surprised both Flash AND Fatch, as the both whipped their heads around to look at the speaker. It was Bronze that had spoken, and the child looked ready to break down at any given moment. Yet his face stood firm and sincere as he spoke, and it was what could only be admired.

" I-I've tried it before... "

" Bronze... "

Flash whispered, listening intensively as his youngest child spoke.

" Dad, I'm deaf and blind in my right eye. I'm different. And others, angel or human tease me for it. Not to mention I am a creature... I-I'm also not strong in any way, so... I-it can all just be too much to bare... i-if it weren't for Platinum all those years ago, I-I probably wouldn't be here... "

" Fatch was right about me too... "

Gold muttered, looking down and rubbing his arm nervously. Once again Flash looked terrified.

" Gold... "

" I-I can't help when my mood changes- I'm not putting myself down, it's just a fact. Only... when I DO get sad, i-it's just terrifying! I can't control what I'm thinking, and more times than not it leads to death! I try to block it out, but I just can't. Moms death didn't exactly help... hell, if it weren't for Platinum, I wouldn't be here either... "

" ... I'm... "

Silver murmured, looking like he didn't want to confess. Fatch placed a hand on his shoulder, in a way to let him know it was ok. With a deep breath, the demon child spoke.

" I'm no better. I've never had a great outlook on life, and the demons inside me always find a way to bring me down. I-I can here them in my head... saying I'm worthless, and a horrible burden, and what's worse, I know it's true... "

" S-Silver! "

Flash cried, yet he was immediately blocked off by a clearly distressed Silver.

" No dad, it's true! I only get in the way, I can't be left alone less the demons get into my head, and I'm a freakin demon myself! I-I'm destined to be a monster, and I hate it! The only reason I haven't killed myself is because of my brothers! I think it's safe to say you and mom weren't ever around! "

Flash pulled back, a look of pure hurt spreading across his face. More so it was right. Laura died at a young age for Silver, and Flash was always busy with work or with his own misery. He couldn't believe this... Silver was right... he had never been there when he knew Silver would struggle with having harsh, cruel demons like he had... he knew Bronze was fragile and often a target for bullying... and he knew how bad Golds bipolar disorder could potentially get...

Holy sweet angel feathers... he was never around for his own children... And if THEY felt this way, who KNEW how Platinum felt... the older angel fell to his knees, grabbing his ears and pulling them down violently.

" I'm... I-I'm a horrible father... "

Fatch moved over to the angel and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Flash, I'm sorry. I could tell you all needed help... and from all this, I learned that Platinum might be in the same boat... "

" Wh-what do you mean...? "

" These three fell pray to depression. I fear their older brother might be no exception. "

" He is... "

Gold muttered, looking down. Fatch frowned a bit before continuing.

" Well... he's been dealing with a lot lately, and I can tell he's falling prey to depression. So I had an idea that might get through to him, but it might not be pretty... "

Soft hands fell upon Fatch's shoulders, and he looked behind him to find the trio there, looking at him with soft eyes.

" If you can save his life... "

Gold said weakly, Silver finishing off for him.

" Then do what you need to do. "

" We trust your judgement... "

Bronze added in, getting the prince to smile. The vampire stood up slowly, smiling down at Flash, who was still in shambles.

" You have my word I will not let him die. "

With that, the prince walked out the door into the cool breeze of the night, only one thing on his mind. To save Septimus Winter. Platinum Winchester. He wouldn't let him down...

* * *

><p>The spirits were no where to be seen as the demon worked, much to his relief. He didn't want to listen to them... Pyro was right... the hellfire demon already won...<p>

The fire demon sniffled, reaching up and tying the rope around the wooden beam, tugging it a bit to make sure it was secure. Finding it sufficient, he lowered himself to the ground, his wings fluttering a bit behind him before they closed up gracefully. He almost couldn't believe he was doing this... but at the same time, he accepted it... besides, he figured everyone would be so much happier and safer this way. Especially his family...

Slowly, he reached over to one of the tables and grabbed a thick roll of strong, unbreakable bandages before he climbed up on the chair nearest to him, feeling as though he was dragging his feet despite the fact he wasn't walking. He opened up the roll of bandages and began to wrap them around his torso and his wings. This was a precaution. If this were to be a success, he couldn't risk his wings opening up and saving him...

He pinned the bandages shut and soon reached up, grabbing the noose and pulling his head through, tightening the rope a bit. He had to admit, he had poked a few holes in this little "attempt", as normal weapons didn't tend to affect him. Guns and demon knives wouldn't kill him, a knife itself would do nothing, he didn't own any angel blades as Aries seemingly took them all with him when he left, and medicine did nothing for him. He figured this would be the only way, as he didn't think he could live through not breathing. This could be his only way...

Taking a deep breath, he finally kicked the chair out from beneath him.

Immediately he choked, wanting nothing more than to grab at the horrible ropes and rip them apart. He wanted to burn them to smithereens, unfortunately, he had planned for that too. He was using a fire proof rope. So he simply stayed suspended in the air, feeing the rope simply destroying his neck.

Was this right...? Did he finally make up for everything? He felt so, but he also couldn't help but wonder... would anyone actually care?

No... no they wouldn't. His family would never take him back, the scare school students feared and hated him, other demons hated him more than likely, angels found him a horrible threat, and Blitz and Aries-... oh Blitz and Aries... they wouldn't care... they proved that by leaving him...

Finally Septimus found his body relaxing and welcoming death. He felt ready...

However, just as he felt as though it was the end, the feeling of falling took over, and he soon found himself landing on his hands and knees. Immediately he gasped heavily and began to cough and gag, feeling the air burning the living hell out of his throat._ ' Wh-what the hell...? ' _He mentally cursed, feeling himself drooling a bit from all the burning oxygen. Tears soon found themselves rolling down his cheeks to from no the pain, and from the despair of failing to end it._ ' H-how did the rope break...? '_

" Are you really this quick to give up on yourself? "

A voice called, barely reaching the demons ringing ears. Slowly, he looked up, unable to believe who he saw standing before him.

" I'm disappointed Septimus. I had assumed you were smart enough to realize this wasn't the way. "

" F-F-F-Fatch...? "

The demon sputtered, trying to grasp reality to be sure this was true. Yet Fatch remained, hands settled firmly on his hips, and a playful smirk plastered on his face. Yet at the same time, his eyes were lowered, and they seemed kind and caring. Something of which the demon hadn't seen since Blitz and Aries were still here.

The vampire prince stood firm before leaning down and offering the demon a hand. Septimus hesitated, as he knew the fire demon would hurt the vampires cold hands, before figuring Fatch had already known that when he offered out his hand. Slowly he grabbed it, wincing slightly as he was pulled to his feet. His head spun a bit, and he almost fell over when Fatch offered him his shoulder, keeping him from falling. Septimus finally noticed how much height he had on the vampire. Made sense... he was a whole foot taller than boy.

" Septimus, I'm sure you know this isn't the way out of your pain. "

Fatch began softly, forcing the demon to walk forward and out of the torture room.

" I know things are terrible right now- and I could never relate to all of this, but I can tell you one thing. Things can get better. Hell, they're actually on the verge of getting better."

The two made their way to the living room, Fatch having the demon sit down on the couch. Septimus felt confused as to why the other was helping him, or how he was even here in the first place. He had assumed the vampire hated him. Hell, why wouldn't the creature hate him? The demons tortured him, his family and friends, made him sick, read his journal to Casper and Thatch, and the list could go on and on forever. And yet here the vampire was helping him through his depression... why would he do this for him? Fatch couldn't possibly care about him, could he?

Said vampire turned to face him, crossing his arms and simply staring the demon down.

" Septimus, you know you have the ability to chose, right? "

This question certainly caught the demon off guard.

" Wh-what...? "

" You can chose your own path. You can continue to be an evil fire demon, or you can chose to go back to being Platinum. No one can force you to do anything. "

Septimus looked down, his heart aching almost as much as his head and neck.

" I... "

He muttered, soon looking up. He wanted to speak his mind when his eyes fell on something behind the vampire. Platinum and Pyro were back, Platinum looking worried whilst Pyro looked furious. The typical expressions for the two. Septimus could tell there was a look of terror on his face, as Fatch soon looked behind himself as well. Naturally, Fatch couldn't see it. Yet somehow he understood the issue. The prince turned back to the demon, looking a bit more sure of whatever he had planned now.

" Septimus, what do you chose? "

" I... I know I could never be Platinum again after all I've done... "

From behind Fatch, Platinum looked shocked, and Pyro simply stuck his tongue out towards the angel.

" But... "

At this, Pyro settled down and looked shocked himself.

" I also don't wanna be a blood thirsty demon either... "

Septimus now looked down, his eyes tearing up once more.

" I-I'm trapped either way around it... I might as well just simplify it for everyone by killing myself- "

Suddenly a harsh, ice cold hand collided with his cheek, causing the poor demon to recoil harshly upon impact. Septimus flinched, holding the afflicted area, looking back up at the vampire in shock.

" Stop talking like that! "

Fatch hissed lowly, yet Septimus could still sense his compassion.

" There are more options, and death ISNT one of them. "

" L-like...? "

" Well, you don't have to be either of them. Why don't you just be Septimus? "

This DEFINATELY caught Septius off guard. What was this vampire getting at? Stay Septimus... wouldn't he still be evil? How would that be any better...? There didn't seem to be any possible way...

" You fear you can't be either, then don't be either. In this state of mind, you are capable of choosing your own fate. What do YOU want Septimus? "

Septimus looked down blankly, his eyes wide in shock and thought. What... DID he want? He didn't want to by evil like Pyro, but he couldn't just go back to being Platinum. He wanted to give up being evil and start anew, but he could never really make up for everything he's done...

If he were to remain this clear of mind, then maybe... maybe he'd have a chance... he could start a new life, and maybe... he could still be with his family.

Oh sweet Flash he missed his family. He missed pulling pranks with Gold, he missed singing to Silver and he missed his arts and crafts time with Bronze. And he missed being with Flash again... he definitely didn't want to keep fighting with him... thats what he wanted.

" I... "

Septimus whimpered, smiling warmly and trying to wipe his tears away.

" I wanna be with me family again... "

Suddenly Pyro screamed, and when Septimus looked, he watched the two spirits disappear from his field of vision. Were they gone for now, or gone for good...? Either way, he was happy they were gone.

Fatch smiled brightly at this, leaning down and bringing the demon into a hug.

" Atta demon. "

He chuckled, patting his back.

" Come on. Let's get outta here. I'll take you to them. Also, I should warn you here... "

Fatch chuckled, moving away from the demon.

" A certain dragon and psychic demon are waiting outside to see you. "

" B-Blitz and Aries? "

Septimus stuttered, standing up and looking at the vampire in confusion.

" B-but I thought they- "

" I'll explain on the way out. "

Fatch hurried, swinging an arm around and pushing Septimus forward.

" Now, come on. Let's get outta here. "

" Yeah... "

Septimus mumbled, looking off to the right and away from Fatch, hiding a soft blush. His mind was still swimming... why was Fatch helping him? What did the prince have to gain from it? As they approached the hallway, he watched in awe as the vampire cast the spell that opened the portal. He had forgotten Fatch knew this spell... it's a good thing he did, as the demon himself was too tired to perform the spell himself.

The fire demon squeaked a bit in surprise when he felt Fatch suddenly wrap his arm around his waist, the blush growing more intense now. Before he even had the chance to MENTALLY question this, Fatch jumped up and through the portal, impressing the demon with the massive jump.

There was a great sense of relief with being outside of Nerezza. The air was nice. There was just ONE teensy little problem... it was raining.

Septimus hissed and squirmed beneath the water drops, wishing his wings were untied to provide SOME form of relief. It would still burn, as his wings still a part of him, but they were stronger than the rest of his body.

A soft, long cloth fell over his body, and it took him a second to realize something had been draped over him. His eyes raised a little, finding Fatch smiling at him. Without his cape._ ' Fatch is willing to give up his cape to help me...? ' _Septimus thought softly, a gentle smile etching across his face._ ' Have I... found a friend in Fatch...? '_ Slowly his feet moved, and he simply followed Fatch through the storm.

* * *

><p><em>The group still had a hard time digesting what they'd seen. None of it seemed real. The Winchester family had a lot of hard times, and Fatch had tried to help all of them. Especially Septimus... he'd been there to save him. Oh they couldn't believe how truly hard he'd actually had it... and the spell of the fallen? Was that really the fire demons fate...?<em>

_" Hey yo, Pyro! "_

_A voice called out, jumping the group harshly. They quickly turned around, shocked to find Septimus himself standing there, looking quite smug really. Pyro hissed, looking slightly shocked by the others presence._

_" Wh-what are you doing here?! "_

_Septimus snickered at the mans tone, flicking his bangs from his face, only to have them fall back into place._

_" Oh, I just simply COULDN'T pass up the chance to tell you... how freakin stupid you are!"_

_The girls couldn't BELIEVE what they were hearing! Did Septimus have a death wish or something?!_

_" I mean REALLY. How long do you plan on continuing these stupid charades, when you could've accomplished your goal by now? "_

_" You know, your right. "_

_Pyro hissed, grinning brightly._

_" How about I settle things and kill you NOW?! "_

_As the hellfire pounced, Septimus dodged with ease, levitating in the air with his gold psychic energy. And that's when the battle began. _

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Long winded and lame. I'm sorry, but this is the crossover archive, so I just thought it would be ok... :**


	11. Fighting Pyro Winchester

**And the battle begins. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The group could only stare as Septimus frantically dodged the others attacks, looking like he was having a tough time of it, yet he was also grinning as if he enjoyed mocking the other. They were amazed at how well he could move with those wings and that ankle, but they also wouldn't question it. They knew Septimus was a tough nut.<p>

Hearing a strange creaking sound, they immediately turned around to find Fatch pulling against the bars on the cage, seemingly struggling due to his broken arm. The prince finally grew frustrated and squeezed between the bars and pushed against the bars with his left arm and his right leg, easily spreading the bars. They quickly rushed out and stared at the prince in shock. Like... how did Fatch and Septimus know they were here? Or what they had planned? This seemed very unsafe...

Turning, watching the brawl again, they found Pyro growing frustrated. The blue demon growled, his eyes turning pure black now, signaling his growing power. The demon began moving his hands in a circular motion before thrusting them in Septimus' direction. Water shot out and forced the other into a wall.

Septimus began to scream, as if the mere feel of water caused him agony. The group could hear hissing as well, as if his skin was burning to the touch of the water. And judging from the expression on Fatch's face, it could very well be the case.

A blue glow began to engulf Pyro, soon tossing him across the room. Turning, they found Aries there, a blue glow slowly fading from his hands. The psychic and the group rushed over to Septimus, helping him to his feet. They were surprised when his skin wasn't burning to the touch. He was Luke warm...

" Are you alright Septimus? "

Aries and Fluttershy asked simultaneously, getting a gentle nod and shudder from the fire demon.

" J-just a little cold... "

Septimus muttered, quickly taking his own stance. The fire demon clenched his eyes shut, growling slightly, as if attempting to do something he couldn't do.

" C-can you re-light? "

Fatch asked nervously, getting a shake of the head from the demon. The vampire frowned before turning towards Pyro angrily. The creatures body suddenly began to glow a vibrant red, shocking the Equestrian group. They never knew this could happen to Fatch. The prince in question rushed forward and sent his claws across the demons face. Pyro hissed, lightly holding the cuts, glaring spitefully at the prince.

" Ooooh, you're gonna regret that kid. "

" I'm no kid. "

Fatch hissed, his eyes seemingly growing darker. The prince soon charged again, slamming his fist into the demons chest. Pyro only flew back a little, his wings preventing him from falling, and he quickly zipped forward and grabbed the prince by his right arm, breaking the sling.

Fatch cried out, the red fading away in an instant, squirming with all his might to pull away. Pyro simply laughed at his discomfort, tightening his grip, feeling a few cracks within the already injured arm.

Suddenly Pyro yelped, jumping up and dropping Fatch. Everyone was surprised to find strange, gold flames where Pyro's feet once were. In fact, Blitz stood not far from the flames, snorting a bit, a golden smoke puffing from his snout. Pyro flapped slightly in the air, looking shocked beyond belief.

" How the hell can you breathe holy fire?! "

He yelped, shaking slightly. After all, holy fire was pure light, just like holy lightning. He wasn't immune to it. It was the only fire that could burn him. It wouldn't kill him, but it would be excruciating.

" I thought you were a demon dragon- or something! "

" Oh I am. "

Blitz said calmly, grinning and glaring at the hellfire maliciously.

" Let's just say I'm... far from an ordinary demon dragon. "

Taking a deep breath, the drake blew a great deal of holy fire up at the hellfire demon. Pyro yelped again, flying far away from the group. Thinking quickly, Aries snapped his fingers and opened up the portal to the outside. Aries wrapped his psychic glow around the Equestrian group, lifting them through the vortex, jumping through with Fatch, Septimus and Blitz shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short, but I couldn't focus well today, and I don't know why. I hope this was acceptable though. :)<strong>


	12. Seeing the true Septimus

**This might be the last chapter. I've run out of ideas. Sorry... ^_^"**

**Also, apparently Blitz is awesome now. That really made my night. :D**

* * *

><p>Twilight watched as Septimus helped re-adjust Fatch's cast, the prince in question twitching and clenching his fangs tight, the claws on his left hand digging violently into the wooden lunch table. Yet he didn't scream or hiss, so he seemed to be doing alright. They had asked him many times if he'd like something to bite down on, but every time he'd just say that his fangs would destroy the object. Made sense, as his fangs were incredibly strong. They could easily crush anything they bit into.<p>

Blitz suddenly began to cough, multiple bits of flames erupting from his mouth. Blue, gold and red. Spike felt his head tilt a bit before walking over to him, climbing up onto the table and sitting beside him.

" Blitz, are you ok? "

Spike asked softly, getting a nod from Blitz, who was still coughing violently. Pounding his chest a bit, the red drake sighed, looking frustrated.

" Yeah. Just been a while since I've used my powers. "

" About that, why were your flames golden? "

Blitz looked panicked by this question before he sighed, curling into a ball. Spike didn't know why though. Powers were a good thing. Especially powers as strong as Blitz's. Those golden flames seemed to really hurt Pyro. Which was unusual, as Pyro was a hellfire. Fire shouldn't be able to hurt him. Spike didn't understand holy fire yet, but he at least knew enough to know fire shouldn't hurt Pyro.

The demon dragon took a deep breath, not even realizing others were looking. He was purely focused on answering Spike.

" ... You see... I'm not a normal dragon... not only am I a demon dragon but... well... when some other demons captured me and used me for their experiments, they... "

Blitz shuddered, grabbing the sides of his head and sniffling. Spike bit his lip and brought the other into an embrace.

" ... Gave you hellfire and holyfire flames. "

Fatch finished for him, getting a nod from the red drake. Septimus tightened the bandages a bit and set the vampires arm back in a sling, walking over to Blitz and scooping him into his arms. The demon hugged him close, patting his back gently.

" I always wondered why that demon b**** was after you... "

The fire demon mumbled, toying with the drakes orange spines slightly, getting a light purr out of Blitz.

" Don't worry. You're safe now. I won't let them do that to you again... "

Blitz smiled, nuzzling into the other. And the others couldn't help but smile at how well the duo got along. It was sweet... Blitz's eyes soon opened and narrowed, looking concerned and confused. Slowly he looked up at Septimus, looking at him questionably.

" Septimus, are you alright? "

He asked softly.

" You're still Luke warm... "

The demon sighed, looking off to the side.

" Y-yeah I'm fine. "

Septimus answered, shuddering violently.

" Just cold... th-that water Pyro hit me with was fr-freezing. It's just gonna take me a l-l-little while to w-warm up... "

Twilight was personally confused by this. Why would he be so concerned about being warm? Sure it was probably ideal, but he was seemingly deeply bothered by the fact he was Luke warm. Was this because he was a fire demon? She'd always known he was much warmer than the average person... maybe water could put him out just like a fire...

Blitz slowly smiled and leaned against the demon, the demon in question uttering a strange sound of delight.

" Hah... thank you Blitz... "

He mumbled, hugging the drake closer.

" I almost forgot you could rise your body temperature. "

The group laughed slightly at this, relieved that the demon was alright.

* * *

><p>" ... Hey Fatch? "<p>

Twilight asked softly, watching as the prince rubbed his arm. Guess it hurt more than he'd let on... Fatch slowly looked up at the princess, immediately ceasing his movement and smiling warmly.

" Yes Twilight? "

" I just wanted to thank you for saving us. "

" Oh don't thank me. "

Fatch said hurriedly, looking a bit more calm than Twilight thought he'd be. The vampire reached over and grabbed a small cup of tea the cafeteriathing gave him and brought it close to his lips, looking down at it as he continued.

" It was Septimus' idea. "

" What...? "

Twilight mumbled, turning and watching said fire demon chatting heartily with Blitz and Aries. He seemed so happy right now too...

" I had a lot of reservations against him going after you all... "

Fatch said softly, getting the girls attention once more.

" He has broken wings and a hurt ankle. Not to mention that note Pyro sent to him, alerting him to the fact he'd captured you guys. "

" What was on the note? "

" That Pyro had all of you, and if Septimus didn't give himself off, then he'd kill you all. "

Twilights eyes grew wide, turning to the demon again.

" Now he knew Pyro wouldn't keep his words, so he came up with a plan. He'd edge Pyro on and distract him while I got you guys free. I must admit, after we sorted out all the details, it was truly brilliant. Septimus must've been very smart before being cursed. "

" Septimus did all that for us...? "

The princess mumbled, looking at the demon in shock. Septimus sneezed a bit, frightening the vampire when no flames- not even smoke- exhaled from his mouth. He was clearly freezing.

Twilight couldn't believe this was the real Septimus. Without that curse brain washing him anymore, he was like an entirely different person. Like... he was never a demon in the first place. He was so sweet... and he came to rescue them even at the risk of his own life!

The princess smiled, slowly walking over to the fire demon. Once she had his attention, and Blitz was out of his arms, she immediately brought him into a warm embrace. Septimus stood completely ridged, blushing horribly at the contact, not moving as he felt incredibly confused.

" Septimus... "

Twilight whispered, hugging him a little tighter.

" Thank you so much... you're a true friend. "

Septmus bit his lip, trying to stay cool and gently hugged her back, praying this moment didn't cause him to reheat too fast. He always got warmer in moments like this...

* * *

><p>Twilight and the others shook a bit as they fell back to their hooves, walking a bit further away from the portal. Septimus had opened a portal so they could return to Equestria, as he was afraid Pyro might storm in and try to hurt them again. They had wanted to stay a little longer, to properly thank Septimus and Fatch, but the duo had concluded the fire demon was right. Pyro would strike again, and they couldn't give him that chance.<p>

Slowly the group moved to their own individual thrones, Discord sitting beside Fluttershy and resting his chin on the arm rest. Twilight turned to Spike, nodded, the drake understanding right away. Spike took out a scroll and a quill, and prepared to write.

_" Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I have learned something incredible, and I had to write to you. Septimus Winter, now Septimus Winchester, the demon who had caused us trouble had made an incredible change. He has become a true hero and a great person. He has saved me and my friends from an even greater threat, and has shown us once again that even the meanest of people can change for the better. _

_You're Fateful Student, _

_Twilight Sparkle. "_

As Spike sent the letter, the princess smiled, beginning to wonder when she could see Fatch and Septimus again. She couldn't help it... they had both helped her so much... and she'd say it again, she was happy to see Septimus in such a great place and not evil anymore. It just went to show; even the cruelest of people can change for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, pitiful ending... I'm so sorry... my brain is fried, and I need a small break. But I hope you liked this story. <strong>


End file.
